Terrorists and Wedding Crashers
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Sequel to Cops and Robbers as requested- Here we bare witness to the wedding of one Trowa Barton and one Quatre Raberba Winner...But will everything go as planned or will vengence ruin the best day of their lives? With Terriosts in attendance no one knows
1. The Hospital?

**Terrorists and Wedding Crashers**

* * *

(Quatre's POV)

A week, it had been a week since Trowa had asked me to marry him. A week since I had said yes and a week of passion. Duo and I were currently standing in a flower boutique, looking for flowers to go along with the theme Trowa and I picked out. Emerald and Teal.

Trowa said he wanted it to be about us. He had told me once that the first thing he noticed about me were my beautiful Teal eyes. Funny thing is, the first thing I noticed about him were his amazingly vibrant Emerald orbs, staring at me as he stepped from his Gundam.

So Duo and I were currently looking for Green and Teal flowers. Nearly impossible to find. This had me angry, so very angry. Giving a long frustrated sigh I left the flower shop.

"You know Quat," Duo nudged me. "You might have to order them specifically."

"I'm going to." I snorted half heartedy. "So, when will we be attending your big day?"

Duo glared at me. "Heero has to ask first." He said solemnly.

I stopped and turned to him. "He hasn't asked you?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope."

"Idiot." I muttered. "Can he honestly not see it?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready for that kinda thing Cattie." Duo shuffled past me.

"Oh come on Duo." I snorted and followed him as he wandered into the park. "You know you are."

Duo smirked. "Maybe. But it's your big day were suppose to be focusing on here. Why in the hell are we talking about me and Heero?"

"Because, I hope to see you both standing there with us!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. "It would mean the world to me and Trowa."

"I'm going to be there Quat. We'll be there. I promise you." He grabbed my hands and squeezed. "Now lets go see about a cake! Hopefully we can get free samples!"

We wandered off laughing.

(Trowa's POV)

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the hospital, Sally standing in front of me glaring at me.

"Trowa." Her blue eyes narrowed.

I hesitatated. "Yes?"

"Why did you leave? Your stitches might have come out at any point and-"

"They did. I had Heero fix them."

Her eyes widened. "They what?"She shrieked, moving to lift my shirt. I hissed as she moved my arm to quickly, pulling at the stitches. She started muttering to herself as she poked and probed me.

"Alright Sally." I groaned. "You're going to open them. I don't need to be in here for five days. I've got things I need to do. Important things."

"More important then healing?" She hissed.

"Yes." I gently pulled my shirt.

"And what in the hell is more important then healing?"

"Planning a wedding." I muttered.

"Wedding? Who's getting married?"

I glanced up at her. "Quatre." A small smirk played on my lips as her mouth dropped open and she gasped. "Now, may I go?" I didn't wait for her to answer me, I walked out past her and to my car. This was going to be interesting indeed. Sally would no doubt drill Quatre tomorrow when he came into work. I pitied my lover right then. My poor poor blonde angel. I grinned as I slid in my car. That would mean he'd come home to me feeling sad, leaving me no choice but cheer him up. There were few ways to do that. I knew each and every one by heart. My favorite involved a bath, scented oils and soft music. Some candles would top it off. Followed by the bed and then everything was forgotten and he was left stated and happy.

Of course that was perfectly fine with me. I loved showering him with praise, according to him I do it very well. I turned on the radio, letting the light, soft music fill the silence of the car.

(Quatre's POV)

"Come on Quatre." I glared at Duo. "Pick a type of cake."

"Trowa likes red velvet." I muttered.

"Then red velvet it is! I know you love it." Duo smirked as he walked off to place the order for the cake. I sighed, not really believing that this is happening.

I smiled at Duo when he came back over to me. "So why don't you ask Heero?"

Duo turned to me sharply. "That would be wrong... In my mind I've planned it as him asking me."

"Well if he has no clue, then why don't you ask him?"

"I like to think of it as, he hasn't found the right time." Duo shook his head. "Anyway, where are you all having this thing?"

I frowned. "I'll have to talk to Trowa about that." I muttered.

Duo laughed. "Alright, why don't we head on home? It's almost sun down and everything will be closing here soon anyway."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved as he climbed into his car. Pulling out my cell, I dialed Trowa's number. I was greeted by his voice-mail. Frowning I left a message and headed off to the cafe where I told him to meet me. Sighing, I sat down in a chair and waited.

(Trowa's POV)

Stepping from the shower I heard my phone beep. Glancing at the clock I frowned, noticing that it was already six and Quatre wasn't home. My phone sounded again. Picking it up I noticed the missed call and voice mail. Dialing I punched in my password and grinned as my lovers voice started.

Meet him at the Menratin Cafe by six thirty. I could still make it in time, if I took my bike. He wouldn't like that. But there wasn't a real choice as I dressed. Grabbing the keys on the way out, I grinned again as I mounted my baby. A gift from my love.

Speeding down the road I had to smirk. Parking I could see my fiancee. He over looked me, I had to laugh softly. Dis mounting I made sure to not catch his attention. Pulling my helmet off I blended with the shadows, creeping over behind him.

"Hello love." I whispered hotly into his ear. He jumped and turned sharply, Teal eyes wide.

"Trowa." He breathed and blinked before confusion set in. "Where's your-. You didn't." He hissed.

I smirked. "I love you too." I kissed him gently before sitting down across from him.

"Trowa." He growled.

"I'm fine, everything intact." He frowned at me. "I'm fine Quatre."

He glared at me. "Trowa."

"Yes?" I leaned on the table. He smirked and laughed lightly. "I'm fine love, really."

He nodded. "So I was looking at flowers today." I groaned. He laughed. "You know there are few natural Teal and Emerald flowers out there."

"You don't say." I murmured.

"But that's not what I made you meet me for." He grinned and a spark of fear shot through me. I knew this look. It was the diplomatic look. Oh dear.

"I'm slightly scared." I admitted.

Quatre laughed. "I was wondering. Where are we having this exactly?"

I blinked and opted to remain silent.

"You haven't thought about that have you." I shook my head. "Nor have I. Duo brought it up and it's got me thinking. It should be a place we spend a lot of time at and that means a lot to us."

I blinked. "The hospital?"

That earned me a heartfelt laugh from him. "No silly. I was thinking something more on the lines of, a place where *we* spent time together and that means a lot to the two of us." He smiled wistfully.

"The desert." I stated.

"Huh?"

"The desert. It's where I first heard you play."

Quatre blinked and gasped. "Oh Trowa!" He launched himself at me. Wrapped his arms around my neck and kissing me.

"Mmm." I moaned into the kiss as he sat in my lap. "Quatre." I muttered when he pulled back. He hummed before placing his lips back on mine. "People are staring."

"So." He replied before firmly kissing me, his tongue demanding entrance, which I granted. I had to forcefully push him back. "Love." I murmured against his lips. "Home." I growled. He stood and drug me up by my shirt, kissing me all the way to his car. I let myself be yanked from the Cafe and into his car. What a very distracting lover he was when I was trying to get us home in one piece.

* * *

Okay so Here's the Sequel to Cops and Robbers as requested by my madre! LUFFLES YOU AND HERE YOU GOEs MOMMY!

Hope everyone enjoys and plz ignore any spelling mistakes...FF is being stupid again...so im not bothering with it...

~VED


	2. An Angel Sent To Save Me

**Part Two: From An Angel Sent To Save Me**

* * *

~**~ Next Morning (Quatre POV) ~**~

I hummed and burrowed farther into the warmth under me. I frowned when arms failed to encircle my waist. Opening my eyes I glanced around, not seeing Trowa any where. Frown deepening I wrapped a sheet around myself and clambered out of the bed. I stumbled down the hall and down the stairs. I wandered into the kitchen where I could see my fiancee at the stove. Fully dressed.

Frowning I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Good morning." I muttered into the back of his neck.

"Good morning." He chuckles. I press closer and he leans back. I have to smile at how much he trusts me. I love it. "I love you." I whisper before nipping his ear and dancing away. Always his weak spot. His ears, it's why I love to play with them.

He drops the fork and hands fly to his ear as I dance away grinning. He whirls and glares at me. I can do nothing but laugh. I fail to notice that he comes at me and soon I'm wrapped in his arms, pulled against his chest and he's making his way down my neck. I gasp and wither against him as he bites, sucks and licks. "Trowa~" I groaned, pressing back into him, trying to find friction of some sort.

"That wasn't nice." He whispers huskily into my ear making me shiver. I groan and moan as his hands drift lower and lower while that devilish tongue toys and plays.

"Tro~" My head falls forward as he bite down and sucks, hands grazing over my groin. I pant as he continues.

"Uhh."

I look up sharply at the sound of Duo's voice.

"Oh. Quatre I forgot to tell you, Duo's here." I can feel his grin against my neck. I can feel my face flame. Breaking Trowa's hold on me, I whirl and pull him in front of me.

(Trowa's POV)

"Damnit Trowa!" He hisses at me from behind. "You could have told me!"

"You didn't give me time to." I smirk as Duo's face starts to grow a bright shade of red. "If I remember correctly, *you* attacked me." He hits my back before dragging me back and over to the hallway entrance. His hands leave my back as he flees down the hall.

"That was, wow. Just WOW Tro." Duo's eyes were wide. "I don't think I ever want to see you two in a position like that again."

I laughed. "Well you shouldn't have barged in."

Duo glared. "I knocked yo. It's not my fault you had your face buried in his neck."

"Well he was quiet vocal, so I can't really say if you did knock." I snickered as his mouth dropped open. "Pay back for walking in on you and Heero awhile back."

Duo blushed. "Agreed. That was payback I suppose." I shook my head and went back to the stove. "So has he talked to you?"

"About?"

"Places."

"Hai. I'm set on the desert and he seems to agree." Duo snorts at me. I grin. "Hungry?" I mock.

"Always!" He laughs. Glancing up I can see something floating in his eyes.

"What's wrong Duo?" He shifts and his violet eyes drift to the floor as he leans on the door frame. Something is majorly wrong. "Duo?"

"Just, Heero." Duo frowns and shakes his head. "Forget it Trowa, just thoughts playing through my head."

My frown deepens. He never uses full names. Never. Unless something was seriously wrong. Funny thing was, I could feel it radiating from him. "Duo." He looks up. "Your not fine. Tell me."

"Don't worry about it." He plasters on a grin. So fake and he knows I can see through it. Dropping the wooden tools in my hand I grasp his arm as he turns to leave.

"I'm going to worry about it. So you mine as well tell me now." I growl. His grin falters. "Enough. I know you're not fine and something is really bothering you."

He bit his lip and pulled his arm free. Wandering over to the counter where he pulls himself up on it. "Well, Cattie said something to me yesterday. About Heero."

I opted to remain silent until he got it all out. "He said something about me asking Heero. But I've got it all planned out in my head that its going to be Heero. I just cant-." He gave a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I love him Tro, I really do, but he can be so dense and just so, complicated? I don't even know if I want *to* get married." By now he's waving his hands around. "I mean, I would like to but, I just can't see myself, like that? I don't know anymore Tro." Duo shook his head. "I'm shutting up now. I'm not even making sense to me."

"It makes sense." Closing my eyes I thought back on when I asked Quatre. "He just hasn't gotten the right opertunity to ask you yet."

"That's what I told Quat."

I smirked. "Can you keep a secret?"

He blinked at me. "Like duh!"

I chuckled. "I was terrified. I thought about asking Quatre awhile ago. It terrified me to think that he might turn me down." My eyes rose to look at Duo. "Quatre is my life, if he turned me down. I'm pretty sure I'd fall apart. The same goes for Heero. Though you may not realise it Duo. You're Heero's everything. I personally think he's terrified of you telling him no. Think about it Duo. If I lost Quatre, can you imagine what would happen to me?"

Duo thought about it. "You'd fall apart and end up killing yourself one way or another." He murmured.

"Hai. Now put Heero in my place and yourself in Quatre's."

Duo's eyes widened. "Oh god." He whispered. "That would destroy Heero."

"Hai. Now, do you see?"

"Oh god." Duo let his head fall in his hands. "Oh 'Ro." He groaned.

Silence fell and I turned back to the stove. "Hey Tro." I grunted. "Can I ask you something?" My eyes flickered back, telling him I was listening. "Why would you think Quatre would tell you no?"

"Because, inside of me there's the small piece that keeps saying its all a dream and can end at any point. Another telling me he's lying to me and another telling me that nothing is real. But there's also a piece, a large piece telling me that this is real and it's not going to disappear. But the small pieces sometimes block out the larger piece. They whisper words of hurt and pain to me at times."

"What makes you realise that this is real?"

"Three simple words spoken from an angel sent to save me."

"Quatre."

"Hai. Just as you're Heero's, I believe." I smirked. "It's Quatre's words of love and forever that block out the whispers." Something most have gotten to him, because I didn't hear him speak for the remainder of me fixing breakfast. I had just pulled the last of the bacon out of the frying pan when I heard Quatre come down the stairs again.

(Quatre's POV)

I slammed the door to our room shut. Muttering to myself as I found clean clothes. Stopping I placed a hand over my chest. Pain and confusion. Frowning I looked back at the door. "Somethings wrong." Dropping the clothes I ran to the door and down the hall. I froze outside of the kitchen door. I heard Trowa chuckle before his voice drifted out to me.

- "I was terrified. I thought about asking Quatre awhile ago. It terrified me to think that he might turn me down." Pause. "Quatre is my life, if he turned me down. I'm pretty sure I'd fall apart. The same goes for Heero. Though you may not realise it Duo. You're Heero's everything. I personally think he's terrified of you telling him no. Think about it Duo. If I lost Quatre, can you imagine what would happen to me?" -

Tears filled my eyes. *Did he seriously think I'd say no?* Quietly I leaned back away from the door and turned sharply, running quietly away from the kitchen. I had tears rolling down my cheeks by the time I reach our room, Trowa's words echoing in my mind. Oh Allah. He really did think I'd say no. If even for a split second. I bit my lip and silently made about pacing in the room, trying to calm my racing mind .

*Damnit* I scowled myself. You're having breakfast with the man you love and your best friend, not walking into a mine field. With a deep breath I stepped into the living room, my eyes finding Trowa instantly. Something flashed in his eyes before he frowned deeply.

"Duo." He muttered. "Mind putting everything in the dinning room for me?" Emerald orbs never left my Teal.

"Uhm, uh sure." Duo shuffled out quickly.

"Quatre-"

"Did you think I'd say no?" I blurted out. My cheeks flushed darkly.

Guilt pulsed through my lover and rage filled me. "Yes. At one point I never would have thought you'd say yes. Hell at one point I never thought that you would ever feel for me the way you do." My anger deepened. "I wasn't willing to test fate at one point."

My anger burned. "What changed?" I demanded.

"I nearly lost the most important thing in my life." Emerald eyes softened. "You. You are my everything Quatre. Everything. I've nearly lost you one to many times. The final straw was losing you by losing myself. I never wanted you to have to suffer that, but it made me finally make up my mind and push doubts out. I've been hurt, I've been burned. All of this you know. So I stopped questioning myself and whether or not love out weighed my internal denial." He chuckled darkly. "Love will always out weigh it. Quatre," With hurt in his eyes he stepped toward me. "I was an idiot not to see that." He whispered.

I stood perfectly still as he stopped in front of me. "Love will always out weigh any doubt." He smiled gently down at me and brought his hand up to tilt my head head back. "And if you had stayed to hear the rest of the conversation," He grinned at the flush that coursed through my cheeks. "you would have heard that I said it's three simple words from an angel sent to save me, that keeps me from sinking into the small shard of darkness and denial of my soul."

Tears shimmered in my eyes. "Trowa." I murmured as his lips slanted over mine gently.

"I love you, remember that." He whispered before kissing me again.

(Trowa's POV)

Quatre groaned as I kissed him the second time. I was the first to pull back, much to his displeasure.

"Tro-" He started, I shut him up with another light kiss.

"Enough." I ordered gently. "Breakfast first."

"Then we kick Duo out an you get to show me exactly how much you claim to love me." He challenged.

"Hmmm... sounds like a challenge to me."

He smiled at me. "And if it is?"

My lips tilted upward. "Then I must not disappoint." Quatre pressed closer to me, lips so close.

"I am still here and I CAN hear you, you know." Duo voice drifted in from the dinning room.

Quatre let out a gusty laugh. "We hear you." I called over my shoulder. "Come on love." I took his hand and pulled him through the living room and into the dinning room.

* * *

**Okay!So here's part two! Hope you enjoyed! And Part three will be up shortly! Hopefully...lol **

**~VED**


	3. Mine

**Part Three: Mine. **

* * *

~~~**later that night***~~~

(Trowa POV)

I shifted off of my blonde and flopped onto the mattress heavily. I could hear Quatre panting beside me, I didn't have the energy to move from my face down position in the mattress.

"Allah." He moaned. "Trowa." He panted, turning so his head rested on my back.

I groaned as he placed kisses along my shoulder. He went from there and moved so he was straddling the back of my thighs, and placed kisses along my spine. "Quatre."

He ignored me and continued on down. I felt his hands on my shoulders before they raked down my back. A strangled gasp passed my lips followed by a low moan. He moved back up my back. "I love you."

I groaned at the low, husky tone in my ear. Dear lord, did he have no limits? I mentally scolded myself. Of course not, he's been sleeping with me for the past four years.

With a low growl, I rolled and pulled him down before I pinned him underneath me. I bit the back of his neck roughly. I was pleased when he cried out. From their I nipped and sucked my way down his back and over trembling thighs before slowly, very slowly making my way way back up. "Quatre." I whispered in his ear, earning a shudder.

He was panting again as I ran my fingers lightly over his skin. "Trowa~" He groaned.

"Tell me." I kissed the abused bite mark on his neck. "Tell me what you want."

"AH!" He cried out loudly as my hand ghosted over his erection. "You." He groaned, shoving his face into my pillow, arching back up into me. "Please." He begged. I grinned and did as he asked of me. His screams echoed off the walls of our bedroom for some time.

I glanced over at the clock. 1:27 AM burned in a bright red. "Ugh." I groaned and ran a hand through my dis shelved hair. Damn seductive blondes. With a grin I looked down at the exhausted form on my chest. Absently my hands traced over his skin lightly. "I love you." I muttered into his shaggy blonde locks.

My eyes drifted closed for what seemed like only minutes. They flew open as the wiggling form above me slid lower and lower down my body. "Quat-" A surprised gasp was drawn out of me when his warm cavern encased me. "Jesus." I groaned, arching off the bed. My hands tangled into his hair and gripped as he bobbed up and down around me. Pleasure flooded me as he hummed deeply.

I lay panting as he slid up my body again, licking his lush lips. "Morning." He grinned down at me.

My eyes narrowed. "Tease." I hissed playfully as he rocked down on me. "Can I not satisfy you today?"

"Mmmm." He hummed against my neck. "There is much to be satisfied." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"I can see that." My head fell back as Quatre pushed down on me. I hissed as he rocked.

"Allah." He groaned next to my ear. "Trowa."

"Go ahead, ride me." I could do nothing but grip his hips and raise him. He picked up after that and continued until he was braced above me, panting. I flipped our positions, never pulling out of my little blonde. "I plan to make sure you say in bed for awhile for that." I growled and he groaned.

"Please do."

~~~**That night**~~~

(Trowa's POV)

I opened the door for Duo and Heero grinning like a fool.

Duo laughed. "Oh geez. Someone got laid." He joked with a wink.

I snorted and muttered. "You have no idea."

Duo gagged. "Not details, please."

Quatre laughed from behind me. "Where's the fun in that?" Duo glared and attack my lover.

"Be careful with him Duo, he's fragile today."

Duo shouted at me from the kitchen, where he had drug Quatre, that sounded like he had been mortally wounded.

"Dinner is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Heero asked from my side.

"Undoubtedly." I grabbed Heero's arm as he passed. "I need to speak with you."

He raised an eye brow at me but followed when I moved up the stairs and to the reck room.

"We need to talk," I sighed and closed the door. "About Duo."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"Heero, he-"

~~Skipping this here conversation for reason known to me~~

(Quatre POV)

"Easy Duo." I grumbled, one hand rubbed my backside absently.

"Oh a little midnight fun?" He joked with me.

"No I think we were asleep at midnight. It's just every other hour that was fun."

I looked up to find him staring at me, looking for the pun. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Seriously?"

I laughed. "I told him to show me how much he loved me. That he did. And disappointed I was not." I laughed. "We actually just got outta bed an hour ago." I winked at him and he burst out laughing.

Duo shook his head. "Man Quat! Tro would do nearly anything you asked him to."

"That and more."

Duo continued to snicker as we finished up dinner. Light chatting was passed between us. "Duo?" I asked as sadness suddenly hit me hard. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning around to find him gazing at me with turmoil in his eyes.

"Nothin Cattie, nothing." He forced a grin and it nearly broke my heart.

"Lie." I hissed, stalking over to him and forcing him to look me in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Just, it's what you and Tro said the other day. The whole Heero thing." He admitted. "I- I don't know what to do anymore."

"What happened?"

"He-" Duo bit his lip. "He lied to me."

"About what? When?" I demanded.

"He told me he needed to see Sally about something and dissappeared for over two hours. When I asked Sally about it, she said Heero never came to see her." Duo took a deep breath. "I came home to find him talking in hushed tones to Princess Pink on the phone."

My mouth dropped open. "Duo, I-I'm sure he had his reasons."

"I guess." He whispered.

With out thinking I pulled him into my arms quickly. "Oh Duo." He pressed closer to me. "You're everything to Heero. He'd never willingly hurt you. Especially not like this."

He took a deep breath. "Right, sorry I just, need reassuring on that sometimes."

I smile and hugged him again. "Hmm I know. I'm your best friend for a reason." Duo flashed me a grin and pecked me on the cheek. I blinked.

"Don't ever let me cath you doing that again." Trowa's voice drifted in from behind me.

I went to turn but caught the gleam in Duo's eye and the feral smirk and stopped. "Duo, what ar-" He cut me off by capturing my lips in a kiss. My gasp gave him what he need and he touched his tongue to mine before darting away from me qucikly, cackiling gleefully.

I saw Trowa flash past me, going after Duo, as my legs gave out slightly. I fell back into a firm solid chest. Tilting my head back I found Heero looking down at me, eyebrow raised. "Uhm." Duo screamed bloody murder somewhere in the house. "Uh...that wasn't what it looked like." I tried. He continued to look at me. I laughed sheepishly. "Look Heero," I straightened myself, fliching slightly as I leaned back against the counter. "What were you doing that was so important that you need to lie to Duo?" Heero's eyes brows shot up. "And not to mention talking to Relena?"

"I was." He stopped and sighed heavily, digging into his pocket. "Busy." He passed me a piece of paper from his wallet and my eyes widened.

"This is." I looked up at him grinning. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh Heero!" I hugged him and laughed. "You have no idea how happy he's-"

I was cut off as Duo came running in, plowing into Heero. "Save me!" He whimpered into Heero neck.

I stopped Trowa before he could make a grab for Duo. I placed a kiss to his lips. "Shh. Let him be." I winked at my lover and grabbed his hand. I felt jitty. Heero had gone and, and, I mentally screamed with happiness. Trowa wrapped an arm around my waist protectivly and pulled me back into him.

"Mine." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Yes, yours." I muttered, turning my head. His lips brushed mine and I smirked.

"Hey! Quit sucking face with the blonde! Food, I must have food!" Duo laughed as Trowa raised his head enough to glare at him. With an evil smirk he turned me sharply and claimed my mouth as his hands dove into my back pockets. A blush spread across my face as he pulled back looking smug. "AHH! I did *not* need to see that at all in my life time."

I heard Heero chuckle behind me. I turned my head in time to see him capture Duo in a thorough kiss. I openly laughed at the shocked expression he had when Heero pulled back.

"Ew. I did *not* need to see that at all in my life time." I mocked Duo.

"Shut up! I didn't have that planned at all!" He blushed darkly.

Laughing, Trowa burrowed into my shoulder. "Dinner." He said in between laughs.

~**~Two Weeks Later~**~

(Trowa POV)

Quatre was shifting from foot to foot. His hands were twisting and pulling nervously at his Preventers jacket.

"Love, Duo's coming back." I said reassuringly. "He will."

"What if something went wrong? I mean they haven't had contact with his ship or team in two days Trowa."

I sighed. "He's fine, his headset probably just lost conection and died."

"And his ship?" Quatre demanded. His moods had started to swing alot since Duo lost communication.

I bit my tongue. That one I couldn't explain.

"That's what I thought." He went back to his nervous shifting.

I shut my eyes and just listen to my lover move around. There was nothing we could do.

~**~Four Days Later~**~

(Quatre's POV)

Still no word from Duo. At all. I was really starting to worry now. Heero wasn't any better then me. He had been going over ever little detail of what Duo's mission was suppose to be. So far he could come up with no reason as to why Duo's plan would go array. But somehow somewhere it had. For some reason, something caused them to lose contact and possibly their ship as well.

I was standing in the docking bay, in uniform trying to make up my mind. On one hand I could go and piss off my commander and my lover, on another I could not go and possibly risk losing Duo. It was a tough choice. Trowa angry was never a good thing. And if something happened to me while on the mission, that would make it even worse.

With a final nod to myself I went off to find Heero. I knew Trowa wouldn't appreciate me leaving while he was away on a mission, but I was willing to risk that more then Duo's life.

"Heero." I called as I walked into his and Duo's office. I found him sitting at Duo's desk starring at a box. "Heero." He didn't nswer me. "Look, I'm taking one of the shuttles and I'm going to go to the last point where Duo sent out communication. You can join or sit here. I can't not do anything."

"Une won't approve."

"Who said I asked her?"

Heero's head snapped up to me. "What?"

"I'm not going to ask Une. It wouldn't be the frst time I've had to take a ship from a secured location. The only difference is that I work here this time." My eyes narrowed. "Right now I only care about getting to Duo, not even Une is going to stop me."

Heero nodded, standing he opened Duo's top drawer and pulled out his black gun. He pushed the gun into the holster on his side before going over to his desk and getting his own gun. "Duo." Was all he said to me as he walked past me and into the hallway.

I followed him down into the dockign bay. People tried to stop us as we went to NightSky. It was the fatsest shuttle we had. We would need the speed.

One man was brave enough to try to physically stop Heero. He ended up with three guns in his face. We both glared at everyone as they blocked the loading ramp.

"Move." Heero ordered.

"We can't do that. Under Une's orders we are to stop you." One said bravely.

I smirked. "You can *try* to stop us. One way or another we will get on that ship and we will get to Duo. I don't care whos orders you are under. Move. Out. Of. The. Way." My eyes darkened as my anger grew.

"Now." Heero commanded, rasing his gun again. "Or I will shoot you down."

Several of the older agents paled, knowing he spoke nothing but the truth.

"Move." Sally's voice echoed out behind them. The other Agents looked past us. "Now Agents."

Several of the older Agents moved instantly. Slowly everyone else followed.

"Good. Heero, Quatre, prepare for take off." She ordered, stalking past them onto the ship. "Now."

Heero and I shared a look before nodding to each other. Pissing Sally off was never a good thing.

We took off shortly after that, leaving a fuming and shouting Une on the landing pad.

"It'll take us at least a day to get to the last known communication point." Sally pointed to a point on the map. "They were on their way back. That means the mission went alright, but something went wrong on the way back." She muttered out loud. "But what? It doesn't make sense."

Heero grim expression was enoughh to upset me even more. "He'll be fine." Heero looked at me. "He will be fine." He nodded at me before rising slowly and walking from the mess hall.

Sally and I talked quietly after that. Not wishing to make anything worse. Not willing to think that the worst might have happened.

(Trowa POV)

I let out a long suffering sigh as the ship landed. With a deep breath I stepped from the ship and moved away from the rest, wishing for a bit of peaceful time alone. Sadly that didn't happen.

"Barton." My cmmander snapped angerly.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Explain to me *why* Winner and Yuy took off in a ship eight hours ago!" She demanded from me

"Quatre, left in-" I stopped, my mind trying to process what happened. "He left in a ship?" I shouted, my brain finally catching up.

"Yes." Une bit out at me. "I want to know why!"

"Duo, they went after Duo." I muttered. "You said Heero was with him?"

She nodded at me. "And Sally as well."

I ran my hands over my face in aggitation. "Damnit Quatre." I hissed. "There's nothing we can do Une."

"What? They took my ship!"

"To get Duo. Once Quatre makes up his mind theres no changing it. And if Heero's with him, you aren't getting your ship back until they find Duo." I sighed moodily. "Theres nothing we can do but wait." I walked past her and headed to my office. I wasn't leaving until he came back.

* * *

**Okay so here's the thrid part of this story! Next part we'll see what's happened to Duo and Heero and Quatre. From there we begin our real adventure with Trowa and Quatre as he drags a certain blonde on a adventure around the world, going back in time to re-visit some of the most important places to them both. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**

**~VED**

**PS and FF is being stupid again... ignore the spelling...**


	4. The Blistering Heat

**Part Four: In The Blistering Heat**

* * *

~~**Two Days Later**~~

(Trowa POV)

I darted out of my office and bolted down the hallways. People moved out of my way quickly as I raced down to the docking bay. NightSky sat in horid shape on peer six. My only concern right now was my family.

I said fuck it with the last eight flights of stairs and jumped the railing, I hit the ground at a dead out run.

I was the first to get to the ship and first at the ships ramp after it lowered.

Quatre had an arm around Duo's waist and one of Duo's arms around his shoulders. "Trowa," He panted. "Help."

I was at his side in an instant. Quatre collapsed into me seconds later. Trying to keep Duo from falling and dropping my blonde was a bit difficult. "Damnit Quatre."

"Not," He panted. "My fault." I shifted my hold on them. "We saved their crew, then got attacked on the retreat." He pressed his face in my neck. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"I know." I whispered into his ear. "I know. Where's Heero?"

"The ship with Sally and the others. Told me to get Duo to you." He groaned.

"Quatre. Are you hurt?" Panic settled in when he nodded. "Where?"

"Side, gun shot wound, not deep. Just a graze." He huffed. "Hurts." He groaned before his full weigh pressed down on me.

"Shit." He hissed. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I shouted over my shoulder. At least a dozen Agents were up the ramp after that. Someone went to take Duo from me and I growled at them. "Quatre, take Quatre."

One of the senior Agents took Quatre from me quickly while another went to take Duo again. "No! I've got him." I shifted Duo so I could carry him and not harm him any more then he already was. "The hospital wing. Take Quatre to the hospital wing, then come back for the others." In a flurry of movement every Agent moved to obey my command.

~Two Hours Later~

(Quatre POV)

With a low groan I went to roll.

"No, you need to stay on your back." A blurry voice ordered me. In my hazy mind it took the voice as an enemy and years of war training clicked in instantly. I rolled out of bed, eyes blurry and disoriented, and ignored the pain in my side.

I heard gasps as my eyes flickered around slowly, looking for an exit. I found it, only, it was crowded by the people in white. One of them hand there hands up and was saying something. I wasn't worried by it, my only objective was to get out and to Duo and Heero.

With a painful push I moved. Darting out of the door at their surprise and running down the hall. I couldn't remember where I was and that was making me worry. The footsteps behind me had me cursing. With a shuddering breath I sped up my pace, rounded a corner and spotted an open door. It might be a trap but I was willing to risk it.

I ducked into the room and hid as the men and women passed by. Glancing around the room I found it to be empty. Nodding I ventured into the bathroom to deal with my wound, locking the door for good measure. I suppressed a deep gasp as I removed my shirt, exposing the wound to my eyes. So much blood.

My hands shook as I started to work on it. The tap on the door made me jump slightly and tense instantly.

"Quatre?"

I knew that muffled voice. Trowa, why was Trowa here? I didn't open the door.

"Open the door for me love, please. You're hurt and I want to help you."

I could picture him, one hand on the top of the door frame while the other on the side, keeping balance while he talked.

"Quatre, I'm not here to hurt you. You're in the Hospital wing. I took you off the ship when you told me Heero asked you to bring Duo to me. He's here as well. He's safe. He'll be fine, as will Heero. Now please, please open the door." He pleaded with me.

My instancts were screaming at me not to let him in, but my heart was telling me to open the door.

"Open the door love."

"How do I know that you're the real Trowa?" My voice surprised even me.

He chuckled. "The first time we ever made love, we were in a small safe house in the middle of the first war. The heat was blistering and we were sitting in shorts and tank tops by ten AM. You bent over to get a pot from one of the bottom cabinets and my control snapped." He laughed again. "You screamed when I came up behind you and wrapped my arms around you." His voice was getting lower. "I told you that there were two options and it was your choice. Option one, you went and changed into something else that wasn't tempting me to pound your pretty little ass into the counter top or option two, I pound your pretty little ass into the counter anyway. The only answer you gave me was a kiss hotter the heat we were in. From there clothing vanished and I found myself laying on the kitchen floor, you curled into my side, hours later."

No one could have known that except Trowa himself. We had never told anyone.

"It was your first time and I wasn't exactly the genteelest person. But in the end it was that incident that brought out the three words from you that I had been dying to hear since we played together in the desert."

I wrenched the door open to find him smiling gently down at me. "Why didn't you ever tell me before that?" I asked.

"I wasn't willing to test fate, especially in the middle of a war." His hand ran down my cheek. "Now, may I please see how bad your wound is?"

I nodded as he pushed me back into the small bathroom, it only seemed to grow smaller now, and shut the door firmly. He tilted my head back. "I love you."

My breath caught and he pressed his lips to mine, lifting me to sit on the counter. Pulling back he graced me with one more kiss before he set about seeing to my wound. My eyelids fluttered as his hand drifted over me.

He fixed the wound to the best of his abilities and hooked his arms around my waist, settling between my spread legs. "I'm so going to chew you out when we get home you know right?"

I grinned. "Yes, I figured as much. But I couldn't not help Duo. Something was wrong."

He nodded. "Alright, tell me what happened?"

So I launched into the story telling how we had found their ship, isolated and broken. We went into check for survivors and had come up empty. Heero had checked the mainframe and found that they had been intercepted and we followed the other ships course. Found the other ship, sneakily made it in and had some how managed to get all ten members of Duo's crew out before going back in to find Duo himself. I explained how we still didn't know who they were or what they after but they had hurt Duo pretty badly by the time we found him.

Heero and I went in guns drawn and had just started to fire at anyone who moved towards us or Duo. I could remember we dropped at least six men before we got to Duo and on the retreat with Duo, dropped at least another fifteen.

Once we had gotten back on the NightSky, things went to hell. They had retaliated and stated firing at our ship. With flying that only came with Gundam Pilot training, we narrowly missed most of the damage. We were found on the way back to earth and attack again. They had managed to board our ship and we fought. How I got my wound, trying to protect our fallen Agents. Heero had broken the bay board and stopped others from coming to assist there fallen comrades.

"So your enimies were the ones locked in the mess hall?"

"Yes." I replied shorty. My side was killing me and it was starting to make itself known.

"Alright, lets get you to Duo and Heero then." Trowa carried me from the bathroom under much of my protest. "You're hurt, you shouldn't be walking." Was what he kept repeating to me. I think he didn't want to let me go, afraid that I'd do something rash again.

Once in Duo's room, he set me down on the bed beside a fuzzy Duo.

"What happened?" He groaned.

Heero was there in an instant. "You were attack."

"By who?" He asked sitting up with a painful hiss.

"We're still not clear on that." I spoke softly. Duo looked at me.

"I remember you being there. I remember hearing you and Heero shout at someone. I can hear gun shots and I can fell the pain, but thats about it." He ran a bandaged hand through his hair. "We were on our way back from the mission. We had just passed by one of your satilets Cattie. We were attack out of no where. I placed the tracking program then went to help the others. We were out numbered but they didn't stop firing. Finally I tossed my gun down in a surrender and others followed my lead. I can remember a sharp pain to the back of my skull. Then, from there it gets rather fuzzy. Voices and pain were the next thing that I can completely remember." Duo unconsciously rubbed at the back of his skull.

"What were they saying Duo?" Heero asked gently, running a hand through Duo's free locks of wavy chestnut hair.

"It's all broken and junk. But, somethin about a bank and then something about Winner Enterprises and then there was something spoken about the gundam pilots. They also talked about blowing something up." Duo frowned. "I can't remember anything else. Sorry."

Heero shook his head. Duo scooted down the bed and pressed into Heero. I glanced up at Trowa. He gazed back down at me before nodding and lifting me again.

We left the room silently. "Oh Trowa." I muttered into my lovers shoulder.

"I know." He murmured back to me. "I know." I was finding that the way I swayed slightly and bounced lightly as Trowa walked was becoming rather soothing to me. It had my eyelids dropping in seconds. "Sleep little one, sleep."

I followed the command easily. Knowing I was safe with my lover and no harm would come to me while he was still breathing, I fell into a sleep.

* * *

**HA! Okay so there's part four for you all...the next chapter is to deal with fluffy, sappy Trowa s he takes Quatre around the world! BWHAHAHAAHA! Adorable it is! lol!**

**~VED**


	5. Where Are You Taking Me?

**Part Five: Where Are You Taking Me?**

* * *

~~**A Week After Duo Was Brought Back**~~

(Trowa POV)

I was freaking out. I was truely freaking out. The wedding was only three days away and we still had no word on who exactly had attack our friends.

On top of that, the rings weren't here and most of the stuff for the wedding wasn't either. Quatre was a nervous wreck and was constantly fretting over something or other. I finally said fuck it and packed a bag for the two us and went to forcibly take him from his office. On the way out a package arrived and I couldn't have been happier. I already knew what it was.

"TROWA!" He shouted.

I said nothing. I continued to pull him from his office. When I got fed up with his struggling I bent and tossed him over my shoulder. "DAMN YOU TROWA! LET GO! I NEED TO FINISH THIS! I NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYTHING IS RIGHT!" He screamed at me.

"Let Sally and Cathy take care of it. Irea will be here tomorrow and she'll help." He beat on my back and growled and screamed at me to put him down. I remained silent.

I finally tossed him into the red convertible, silencing his screaming and yelling.

"Trowa?"

I said nothing and slid into the drivers seat. He looked into the back seat, found the bag and his head snapped to me again. "Where are you taking me?" He demanded.

Again, I stayed silent and peeled out of the Winner Corp. parking lot. He sat silently fuming at me for over two hours before he realised where we were headed. "Trowa, are you taking me where I think you are?"

"Possibly." I told him, that earned me a heated glare.

"Bastard." He muttered. My lips quirked.

Pulling into the burnt out base I stopped, put the car in park and turned it off. "Why did you bring me here? This wasn't where I thought you were taking me." He commented as I stepped out.

"You'll see." I told him, offering my hand to him. "Come."

With curious eyes I led him away from the car. I stopped exactly where I need to and turned to him, one hand closed around the little box, other around his. "I love you."

He turned to me with surprised eyes. "I love you too Trowa."

I grinned at the note of curiousity and nevrousness. "I have a gift for you. I know that these are normally given during the wedding but I wanted to give it to before. Call me selfish but I wanted to be the only one to see your reaction when I explained what they are exactly."

"Okay?"

With a deep breath I pulled the small box in front of me and opened it. Two rings gleamed in the sunset. "These are our wedding rings." I started, removing his first. "I had them made specifically. This ring will never break." I grinned. "Not even under the heaviest of fire. It will not shatter."

His teal eyes looked from the black and blue tinted ring up at me curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"They are made of something very special. They are made of Gundanium Alloy. Not just any Gundanium either." I picked up his ring. "This ring is made from shards of Gundanium from HeavyArms and HeavyArms Custom."

His teal eyes misted over. "Oh Trowa." With a smile I took his hand and placed the ring on his left hand, ring finger.

"This ring is mine." I picked up the other black ring, though this one had a small tint of gold to it. "This is made from shards of Gundanium from Sandrock and Sandrock Custom. I brought you here for a reason Quatre."

"This is the first place I ever laid eyes on you." He said tearfully.

I grinned brightly. "So you remember?"

"Of course. You stepped from your Gundam with your hands held in surrender."

"Only because it was your voice and words that drew me out. Other wise I would have stayed and fought. I wanted to see you in person, the only way I could that was-"

"To come out of your Gundam. From there you shocked me even more by picking up a flute and joining me in one of the best songs I've ever played." He took the ring from my fingers and placed it on my left hand.

"This ring will never break, much like my love for you." I whispered against his lips.

He smiled before bringing me down the rest of the way to his lips. The last of the suns rays fade as he pulled back, casting him a golden halo. "Trowa." His fingers were rubbing across the ring and he was smiling brightly.

"Now, for the next part." I tugged his hand and led him back to the car. "We need to be on the plane in half an hour if we're to make it on time."

"Plane?" I laughed at the disbelief in his voice. "Trowa Barton, where on earth are you taking me?"

I winked at him as I pushed down into the passengers seat. "Wait and see." With a kiss I silenced any protest. "No. Let me have my fun while I can." I murmured.

(Quatre's POV)

It was the middle of the night and we had been trekking through the rainforest's of South Africa for nearly three hours. "Trowa! Where are we going?"

He laughed at me, like he had been for the past two hours. "You'll see when we get there."

About an hour later, after much complaining he had stopped. "Allah are you trying to kill me?" I gasped.

His emerald eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. "No."

I glared up at him. "I'm a suite for the love of-" I cut myself off at the look in his eyes. "Trowa?"

"I know." He laughed. "Which is why I brought a change of clothes."

My eye twitched. "And you couldn't have said something four hours ago?"

Trowa laughed again. "To much fun."

"Bastard!"

"I'll make it up to you."

I pouted. "You had better." With a grin he tossed me a change of clothes from the bag. Absently I started to strip. Pausing as I looked at the shorts. "Trowa?"

"Hmm?"

"These shorts are- how am I suppose to where boxers with them?" I blame the heat for my unfunctional brain.

"You're not."

I blinkd. "Oh." My hands had stilled. My breath caught when I felt a strong chest press into my bare back.

"What's wrong? Having trouble?" Trowa whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver dispite the heat.

"Ah!" I shouted as his hands went straight to my pants.

"Let me help you."

My head fell back instantly as his lips ghosted over my neck. "There." Sudddenly he was gone, just gone. Blinking rapidly I looked down. My pants had been undone and were about to fall off. Bastard. With a sigh I finished stripping and redressed as Trowa gathered the old clothing.

These shorts were far to short. I had come to that conclusion awhile ago. Plus watching Trowa's ass move in front of me was not helping. My shorts were becoming tighter and tighter as he continued on in front of me.

"Okay almost there." He turned sharply back to me and I was grace with a lovely veiw of his crotch.

"Hmm?" Tareing my eyes away from my feast I looked up.

"Enjoying?" He asked with a laugh.

"Very much." My voice was thick with want and need

Without warning my vision was blackened. "Trowa?"

"Calm down. I don't want you to see exactly where we are until I'm ready." Suddenly he was behind me guiding me through the trees, hands on my hips and lips near my ear. "Alright. There are eight stairs in front of you."

My mind was realing. Stairs? Why were there stairs in the mindle of the jungle?

We moved up them and I heard a door squeek open. A house? "Come on." He pulled on my hand. "Step up." I did as told and waited as he stopped me. "Okay." He pulled the blindfold from my eyes and I sucked in a sharp breath. "Welcome back." He grinned a me. "You do know where we are right?"

"Yes." I whispered. Glancing around I found nothing had changed. I walked over to the counter and ran my hands along the length.

"You have two options. Option one, you go and change into something else that isn't tempting me to pound youre pretty little ass into the counter top or option two, I pound your pretty little ass into the counter anyway."

I groaned and pushed back into Trowa. "Opition two please." I felt him smirk against my ear.

"Option two it is."

With a groan I pressed farther into Trowa. "That was nearly as amazing as the first time."

"Nearly?" Trowa grummbled under me.

I laughed. "Nothing tops the first time love." Trowa snorted. "But there have been many times that have come damn near close to it." My ear vibrated as Trowa laughed.

"Such as?"

"Well now, that time in the club with all of those people around, my office," I thought about it. "The time when we were in your Gundam."

Trowa laughed at that. "That was, interesting I will say."

"It was very very intense as well. Especially when the good old Doc. opened a communication link with you."

Trowa groaned. "You were going down on me while I was talking to him. It was very distracting."

"Good thing you're an excellent liar."

"Yeah getting shot in the stomach. Very good lie."

Quatre laughed. "It was. I think it helped that I made you gasp like four seconds after too."

Trowa chuckled. "I hope he never found out the truth though."

"Yeah, that would have been very,"

"Awkward." Trowa finished as his hands started tracing paths along my skin.

I hummed happily. "Okay so what is with all of this?" I was curious and it was killing me.

"Hmmm? Not yet, not everything is done yet."

My head rose. "There's more?"

"Much more." Trowa growled, rolling so I was pinned under him.

* * *

**Okay so heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed...in the next chapter we see more of the sappy romantic Trowa and the ubberly sensitive Quatre! LOL!**

**~VED**


	6. A Magic Carpet Ride

**Paer Six: A Magic Carpet Ride**

* * *

~~*Next Day*~~

(Trowa POV)

Okay so the rings were a check, the safe house was a check, now all I had to do was get him to the school then to the desert. Which meant we needed to leave now if we planned on getting to the wedding tomorrow.

"Quatre." I whispered in his ear, trying to wake him. "Wake up love, we need to go."

"Mmmmm." He snuggled down into me more. "No."

I snorted. "We don't have a choice. There are two more places I need to take you."

"Two?" He groaned. "I don't know if my ass can handle that and walk down the aisle."

I out right laughed. "No, no. That won't happen until after tomorrow."

His head shot up. "What?"

"I have one more place to take you then it's off to the desert and then the second place. Come on. Up." I slapped his thigh.

He pouted down at me. "You can sleep tonight."

He sighed. "Fiiiiiine." He sat up, straddling me. "Where are my clothes?"

He stretched out an arm and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. I laughed and sat up, dumping him into my lap. I gave him a kiss before rising with him and carrying him to the bathroom. "Shower first." I muttered.

"After I put on my shirt he tells me."

I laughed and set him on his feet in the bathroom. The shower took a bit longer then I had planned but a wet Quatre was tempting, so very tempting. But finally we were in the car and on the way to the airport.

He was squirming and grumbling at me but I couldn't for the life of me wipe the smirk off of my face.

The plane touched down about an hour or two after we took off. I helped him off the plane and then moved over to the waiting motorcycle. Mounting it I raised an eyebrow at him. He slid on behind me and pressed against me.

The motor was rumbling under us in mater of seconds and then the wind was whipping at our helmets as we sped down the road.

I slowed as my destination came into view. I felt Quatre shift behind me and suppressed a grin.

Once outside of the school I pulled up through the gates and children moved out of the way as I reved the engine.

"Okay, why are we at a school Trowa?" Quatre asked as he pulled the helmet from his head.

"Hmmm. You don't remember?" I glanced back over my shoulder as he slid from the bike. He looked back at me. I laughed. "I think you'll remember perfectly when I bring you inside."

He frowned at me. "Okay?"

I slid off the bike and took his hand. I pulled him through the hallways and down to the Gym. Quatre looked around in confusion. I shook my head. "Wait." I dropped his hand and wandered over to the wall, pressed the red button and watched as the bleachers came out. With a grin I took his hand and pulled him under them.

"Now, imagine screaming kids and the sounds of a buzzer." I caught his grin as I stopped and turned to him. "3,2,1." With that I kissed him, imagining the buzzer sounding off as the school won the basketball game.

Quatre pulled back. "I love you." He whispered.

I couldn't help my grin. "Yes. That is what you said."

Quatre laughed. "Oh Trowa. You are a hopeless romantic."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Only for a certain blonde."

His nose glided along mine. "I love you."

"And I you." Was the barely there whisper across lush lips.

~~** Two Hours Later**~~

(Quatre POV)

I took in a deep breath of desert air. I was home. Finally home after all this time.

"I've got one more place to show you before we head to the reception."

The entire time Trowa had been dragging me across the world I had been thinking that my love for him couldn't get any deeper. Yet time and time again I was proved wrong.

"You've taken me to the first place we met, the first place we made love and the first place I said I love you. Now where are you taking me?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew I wasn't getting a reply besides the standard 'Wait and see.' but I had to ask.

I gave a sigh as he pulled me across the sands.

"Blindfold."

I sighed again as my eyes were covered in the deep green cloth. "Okay." I held out my hand. "Guide me." His hand wrapped around mine and he gently led me to where we needed to go. Soon it was cool and my shoes were echoing in the hallway?

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

HE chuckled. "Just a bit farther." Soon after I heard a loud creak and frowned. "In." He tugged on my hand. Then the door slammed behind me and the blindfold was yanked off. I blinked against the sudden brightness.

"Wha-"

"Play with me?" Trowa asked near my ear. My eyes found the violin quickly.

"Oh." I hestantly stepped forward. "Is this-?"

"The very violin you used when I first played with you? Yes."

My lover slowly walked up beside me and carefully took the flute in his hands. With a deep breath I picked up my violin. I thought it had been destroyed when he came under fire back during the war.

With careful hands I started out a slow tune. Which quickly progressed into a faster tune. Trowa flute echoed each note with one of its own. Together they made one of the most beautifulest sounds I'd ever heard. Closing my eyes I let my hands work over the strings and bow. At the end of the song I slowly brought my instruments down.

"That was lovely." I said with a fond smile. "How did you get this?" I asked, placing the red wood violin down gently. My fingers ran over the smooth wood.

"It was nearly destroyed. I had Rashid take the pieces to a repair shop. He did and amazing job with it might I say." Trowa spoke softly, tilting my chin to look a him. "I love you."

It sent my heart in flutters. No matter how many times he said it, it still made me feel this way. Especially after what he's done the past couple of days. "I love you." I crushed my lips against his. His arms came around as mine settled around his neck, bringing him closer.

He pulled back. "We should go to the reception Quatre."

I pouted. "I have to share you?" It was childish but I didn't want anyone else to see him, at all.

"Yes, if only for today and tomorrow. Then I'm yours for however long you wish it."

"Forever?" I asked shyly.

"Sounds good to me." He muttered against my lips again, walking us back to the doors. "We need to shower and change. I have another surprise for you as well."

My interest sparked. "Another?"

"Yes. I'm positive you'll love it."

"Oh goodie." I couldn't help it. I kissed him as he drug us from the room and down the hallway. I faintly heard the door close somewhere in my mind, then clothes suddenly began to disappear and I was thrust under water and up against a wall. I was pinned seconds later.

"Can't be too long. Only have fifteen minutes before we're suppose to be greeting guests." Trowa murmured as he worked down my neck.

"Damn." I hissed. "Right make this quick." I dropped to my knees in the next second.

"Qua-ahh!" Trowa hissed above me. I heard the solid 'thunk' as Trowa's head hit the wall, bracing himself there as I worked away. It was bit to fast paced for my liking but seeing as we were on a very tight schedule, it would have to do. After the shower I dressed quickly in the outfit Trowa had picked out.

"Don't question, just dress." He ordered me. I was more than happy to oblige.

I gasped loudly when Trowa stepped into view. "Give praise to Allah." I murmured. There, my lover stood there in traditional Arabian clothes that matched and countered my own perfectly.

He smirked at me cheekily. "So I take it you like the surprise then."

The next words out my mouth had him laughing. Not because they were funny but because I spoke them in Arabic unintentionally.

He bowed his head gracefully. "Thank you my Desert Prince."

I sent him a glare. I had hated when Duo called me that through the wars. I made me sound like I was putting myself on a pedistol above everyone else.

"Come love. Our guests await." With a sigh I took his hand and let him lead me from the room.

~~**Reception Hall Area**~~

(Quatre's POV)

Duo pounced on me the moment we entered the room. "Well where did he take you?"

I grinned. "On a magic carpet ride." I knew Duo would get the pun. And sure enough he burst into laughter seconds later.

"Must have been one hell of a magic carpet ride. You're practically glowing in gold." His smug smirk faded into an open mouthed 'O' as he finally took in what we were wearing. "Damn man." He whistled. "I knew you looked good in traditional wear but Tro looks." Violet eyes raked over my tall counter part. "Just wow."

"I know." My voice held a bit of longing in it. "It's a shame I have to share him with everyone today." Duo laughed at me. "What?"

"Nothing Cattie, nothing. Come on we have people to meet and greet!" With that he drug me off in the opposite direction of Trowa and Heero.

* * *

**Oh dear...now you all know something is going to happen...the pilots cant have anything just go perfectly right...but the real question is...what will happen and who will it happen too? LOL tune in next chapter to find out!**

**~VED**


	7. Go Soldier

**Part Seven: Go Soldier**

* * *

~~**Hours later**~~

(Trowa's POV)

I was trying to find my blonde angel after hours of trying to avoid people. That was not possible, seeing as how I'M the one getting married tomorrow. But I needed to find him. I scanned the crowd again. I found Cathy and Irea with ease and made my way over.

"Have either of you seen Duo or Quatre?" I asked quickly.

"No I haven't seen them." Cathy looked around.

"Not for some time, now that you mention it." Irea looked at me. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I forced a grin. "Nothing you need to worry about. I just need to find Quatre."

"Alright. If we see him we'll find you imediatly."

I nodded at them in thanks before I wandered off trying to find either one of them.

"Damnit." I hissed. I had searched the entire manor and come up empty. Now I stood in the gardens, looking for my blonde. Still nothing. Glancing around again I stilled. Did that shadow just move? I stared at the shadow of the tree for a good while. The shadows shifted and I glared. So someone was on the property.

With one final glare I stepped back into the shadows of the balcony silently. They were not going to ruin my wedding. I don't care who they are. They will not ruin my wedding. I shifted silently through the shadows, years of war training working at there best.

Following the shifting shadows on the property was to easy. Then again I am a gundam pilot. The most efficient trained solider to ever walk. I followed the short man to a gap in tree line and drifted after him in the shadows. We reached a small camp fire, where a least three dozen men stood armed. I recognized this oasis, Quatre had brought me here before. It was strange because it was surrounded with nothing but trees and he spread out for a good while, nearly like a forest it's self.

"Well? Were you followed?"

The man who I had been following shook his head. "Negative. The other pilot went back inside."

Stupide fool, I followed you the entire way here.

"Good. Now bring out pilots 02 and 04." The man, whom I assumed was the leader, ordered.

Two men drug a raging Duo out, kicking and screaming in the gag. "Shut up!" One shouted, hitting Duo over the head with the butt of his rifle. Anger surged through me at seeing them attack my brother.

Shadows moved and three men were trying to contain the raving blonde I loved so dearly. He kicked and struggled and hit. I forced myself to remain still.

"Ungag him." The leader ordered.

As soon as the gag was gone Quatre retaliated by screaming and cursing the man into hell in every language he knew. I had to suppress my laughter as he bit a man on the hand when they tried to touch him. He pulled at his restraints.

"That won't work Mr. Winner." The man sneered. "They have traces of Gundanium Alloy laced through them. They won't brake."

"Who the hell are you?" Quatre shouted, fire burning through his eyes.

"Ahh, that is for me to know and you to never find out." Taking a closer look the man looked familiar to me for some reason.

Quatre started yelling at him in Russian. Glancing around I saw Duo struggle against a group of men. Silently I shifted over to the shadows lacing the trees behind them. Quietly my hands shot out and covered one of their mouths while the other wrapped around the mans neck. Silently I snapped it as I drug him back into the shadows. Looking up to make sure my blonde was fairing alright I froze. The man had a hand in Quatre's hair and was jerking his head back. He was snarling at him. My anger shook me hard. I heard a loud yelp and jerked back to look at Duo.

He managed to kick one of them in balls and then head butted another before twisting and bringing his foot down on the side of one man's neck, effically snapping it. When the man went down he grabbed the clothe covering Duo's mouth.

"What now? Bring it! I'll fucking kill you all!" Duo shouted out angrily.

"Fucking little-" Duo shut him up by drop kicking the man.

"Shinigami is back you son of a bitch! And he's fucking pissed." I suppressed a shudder at the tone Duo's voice had taken on. I'd heard it countless times during our battles and a few times during our mission but I hadn't heard it in a long time.

Duo moved with a flurry of movement and dove for the shadows. I planted a kick in someones stomach and followed it with a punch to the nose, breaking and probably shattering it.

Duo and I moved in time with each other, blocking, dodging and retaliating in perfect harmony and utter silence. The last man dropped and I turned to a heaving Duo kneeling on the ground. With caution I untied him. He stood and faced me. Face shrowed in shadows.

"Duo." I whispered.

"Quatre." He hissed, eyes looking beyond me. Duo had to hold me back when I saw the man take his fist and hit Quatre in the stomach. "No Trowa." Duo hissed in my ear. "Quatre can take it."

"He shouldn't have too." I growled.

"We need to go back and get Heero and Wufei." I bit my lip, struggling between my instincts and my heart.

"You go."

Duo tugged at me. "No I'm not-"

"Go soldier." I ordered feverently. I hated doing that to Duo. It just wasn't in us to disobey a direct command like that.

"Fine." His prescence vanished seconds later.

I squatted down and watched silently, against my better judgement. I kept my breathing under control and my anger in check. Quatre was still shouting at the familiar looking man.

I let my emotions course out briefly. I saw Quatre's eyes widen a fraction but they refused to leave that of the other mans.

My fist clenched as the man brought his hand down across Quatre's cheek, snapping his head toward me. With a shuddering breath Quatre's eyes rose from the ground and looked directly at me. Something flashed in them and with out turning away he spoke to me in Italian, I ignored the angry tone.

My eyes narrowed as he smiled at me and turned back to the other man.

"You are a coward." He spat out. He earned a loud slap for that."You are and never will be nothing more then a despicable, cruel, repulsive man."

What the hell was he trying to do? Quatre, love, NO!

The man hit him with enough force that it knocked him from the other two's hold and sent him to the ground. Quatre pushed him self back up and continued to taunt the man. He dodged punches and kicks. He continued to torment the man. I finally moved into action when I saw Heero about a foot from me. Glancing around Wufei was standing directly across from me in the shadows. I didn't need to look to know where Duo was. With a nod of my head we all moved in sync.

Quatre twisted toward me and I stepped from the shadows, bringing my fist down on the mans jaw. I saw many people scatter as we made our presence known.

"Bastards." Duo hissed, taking down two men with ease. Quatre stood behind me as I wailed lose on the man. "Trowa!" Quatre shouted at me from behind. My fist paused mid swing. My anger was burning brightly and I was ready and willing to kill each and every man and woman involved in this.

My chest was heaving slightly. They had nearly taken my blonde from me. I wasn't letting this go. Dropping the man I turned my anger on any man who came near me or anyone else. Gritting my teeth as the last person went down.

I growled at Heero when he moved near Quatre. He paused, eyes flickering to me then to Quatre. Quatre moved toward me, he stopped in front of me. His eyes shimmered and he dropped his head on my chest. I saw his shoulders shake, instantly my arms wrapped around him. I glared at Duo when he came up behind Quatre with a knife. He ignored me completely and cut Quatre's bindings.

Quatre hands grabbed my shirt tightly. "Trowa." He breathed. Frowning I lifted him in my arms. He shakily wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed close to me.

"I'm taking him back to our room." I left no room for argument. I all but ran back to the desert manor.

I moved through the hallways, evading the people in the hallways. I was focused on one thing and one thing alone.

I felt the shudder that ran through him. "Shhhh love you're alright, I've got you." I opened the door to our room quickly. I kicked it shut once I was inside and stalked to the bathroom. Flickering on the light I set him down on the sink counter top. I went to pull back but he clung to me. "Quatre." I muttered.

"I'm sorry. They took me by surprise."

I removed his arms from around my neck and pushed him back. "I'm not angry at you Quatre."

"But I'm angry at myself!" He shouted, jerking his head up to look at me. Tears were running down his cheeks.

I smiled. "You needn't be." I whispered running my knuckles across his cheeks, wiping away tears. "Very brave but very stupid." I said fondly.

"I had to buy you all time." He explained. My hands went past him and opened the medicine cabinet.

"I know." I pulled out things to help him. "Shirt off."

He tried to ligthen the mode by pouting. "Then take it off." I faltered. His eyes had that gleam in them. I carefully unwrapped the cloth from around his upper body. I bit my lip in anger at the sight of the red marks.

"Quatre." I whispered against his ear. "Hold sill, this might hurt." I felt him nod before I pressed and poked at his ribs. He hissed a few times. "Nothing broken, thank god."

He was panting and gasping for breath and my heart constricted. "A little longer, bare with me a little longer love."

"M'kay." He gasped. I was quick about the rest of it. After I had made sure that he was alright for the most part, I set about getting a bath ready. "Trowa, you don't-"

I rounded on him. "Let me." He pursed his lips. "Let me love." I knew his shields faltered.

"Alright."

By the time the tub was filled I had him un dressed. He held up his hand. I raised an eye brow at him.

"You're dressed." He stated simply. "You shouldn't be."

I had to smirk at him. "Who said I was joining you?"

He glared at me. "You're joining me if I have to drag you in in your clothes."

I blinked. "Alright." I stripped off my clothing under his watchful gaze. "Happy?"

His eyes raked over my body. "Tremendously."

I snorted and picked him up. "You know, I'm not going to let you carry me tomorrow." I looked down at him. "I won't allow it, you've done enough of it in the past week." I couldn't help but laugh at his put out expression. Carefully I settled down into the bathtub with him. He wiggled and squirmed until he was where he wanted to be.

* * *

**Okay so here's the next chapter for you all! In the next chapter we see the aftermath of what these people have done to Quatre...just promise not to kill me and we'll be all set!**

**~VED**


	8. No, Not Really

**Part Eight: No, Not Really**

* * *

(Quatre POV)

I couldn't help it. I was slightly scared to let Trowa out of my sight. So I had told him he was joining me in the bath he so stubbornly insisted on. My eyes had devoured him as he stripped.

Tilting my head back I let it rest against his chest. "I love you." His arms encased me gently.

"And I love you."

I let my eyes close, drifting as his finger traced slowly over my skin. I felt his nose trace a path up my neck. "Quatre." He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"No, not really." I said truthfully. "It scared me. The thought of never seeing you again."

I felt him freeze. "What do you mean?"

"They said something about killing you when they were taking us to the oasis." I turned my head so my nose was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Trowa's arms tighten around me. I took comfort in his embrace. "I don't want to feel that way again. Ever." I leaned back into him more.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

I smiled. "You'll have too."

Trowa's bangs brushed over my shoulder as he shook his head. "No. I'll take you and hide you away from the rest of the world."

I laughed. "You can't do that." I tilted my head back to look at him. "I won't let you. I need to interact with people Trowa."

He frowned. "I know. I just want you safe."

I grinned up at him. "I'll be safe. I can take care of myself when I need to."

Trowa kissed my nose. "I know, believe me I know."

"Good." I splashed him with a little bit of water. "Trowa~" I whined. "The waters getting cold."

Trowa skillfully let the water out and drew new water with his feet. "Well that's handy."

Trowa kissed my temple. "I was to comfortable." I smiled and kissed him. He hummed. My hand slithered up to knot in his carmel hair.

"That man." Trowa muttered against my lips.

I pulled back puzzled. "What about him?"

"He looked so familiar."

I blinked. "So I'm not the only one who thought that?"

Trowa sighed. His arms drew me back into him firmly, where he burrowed his face into my shoulder. "No I'm not going to think about it now. You're here and you're safe."

I smiled. "I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The water grew cold again and Trowa pulled the pug before standing, cradling me, and stepping from it. He didn't bother to grab a towel or anything, he simply carried me into the bedroom and tossed me on the bed.

I opened my mouth to make a smart ass comment but was silenced as his lips firmly took mine and he pushed me back down onto the cool bedspread.

A sudden wave of emotions floored me. With a gasp I pushed Trowa back. My body shuddered under the onslaught of raw emotions coming from Trowa. "Trowa." I groaned.

His eyes widened before all emotions just ceased. They were cut off so quickly that it let me breathless and empty in side. "Don't. Don't shut me out!" I growled up at him. Glaring heavily, I shoved him back and down on the bed. I planted myself firmly on his torso. "Never shut me out." I hissed down at him. "Never."

Trowa opened his mouth and I slapped my hand over it. "Your emotions are all over the place." I whispered. "I can understand your anger and greatfulness. But what's with the helplessness and self loathing?"

His hand came up and wrapped around mine. He pulled it away after kissing the ring on my hand. "I couldn't help you. I let them take you right under my nose." He muttered, eyes closed.

I snorted. "No. They would have killed us both if you had found me as they were taking me." My eyes softened. "The only reason Duo and I were still alive is because they wanted to kill us in front of the two of you."

Emerald eyes snapped open. "What?"

"The man said something about taking all that was precious to the two of you because you took what was precious to him." I let him draw me closer. "I don't know, I couldn't make heads or tails of what he was going on about."

Trowa bit his lip. "I can't stand the thought of losing you when we've managed to make it this far."

"I know. I love you. And you *did* help me. If I remember correctly, you nearly killed him."

Anger flashed in his green eyes. "He hit you. Total self defense."

I chuckled. "But seriously Trowa." He visibly flinched at my tone. "Never shut me out like that again."

I saw the slow nod and leaned down so my forehead was resting against his.

"I love you."

I grinned against his mouth. "I love you." I spread myself out so I was laying ontop of him completely.

"I promised you sleep tonight." He muttered in my ear. "You should get it before I change my mind."

I let an arm reach out and grabbed one of the pillows. Trowa raised his head slightly and I stuffed the fluffy pillow under it. I shimmed my body up a little and burrowed my nose into the side of his neck. I gave a pleased hum when his arms wrapped around me. "Don't go anywhere." I pleaded against his skin.

"Not on my life." I felt his fingers begin to run up and down my body as I let the darkness of sleep take hold of me.

~~**~~**WEDDING DAY**~~**~~

(Trow's POV)

Last night had been a nightmare. I woke many times through the night, making sure my blonde was where he was suppose to be. When I had closed my eyes all I saw was that man, harming the man I love. My anger bubbled up several times.

Absently I had tightened my arms around Quatre a little to tightly and he gave a whimper before shifting into me more.

I had been awake for little over an hour now. The red lights of the bedside clock glowed an eerie red in the darkness of our room. 3:15 AM.

I shut my eyes again. The mans face flashed before my eyes and I frowned. Where had I seen him before?

I analyzed him slowly. The sound of his voice, the way moved, and how he looked. I compared him to some of the men that had plagued my life. No one looked even remotely like this man.

Going back over things in my head I thought about every man or woman that I had taken from. The list was long but many were shot down.

I picked up Quatre's hand and toyed with the ring resting there on his third finger. With a jolt I thought about the man who had nearly taken my life not to long ago.

Deno Revera. The man looked like Deno Revera. Only, this man had hair. Fuck.

This was just- Fuck. I managed to shift Quatre off of me and slid from the bed without waking him. I grabbed a pair of my jeans from the dresser and pulled them on before darting out of the room silently.

I made my way down the hall. Movment from the balcony had me stopping mid step. Glaring I moved toward the doors.

"I mean you now harm."

Heero's voice drifted in on the wind. Tensed shoulders relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice. "What are you doing out here?"

I saw smoke billow up from in front of him. "I'm thinking." Another puff of smoke. "That man looked familiar and for the life of me I can't come up with a reason as too why."

"He resembles the man that nearly took my life." I leaned on the railing next to Heero. "I thought you quit." My eyes were on the cigarette.

"I did." Heero muttered. "I could have very damn well lost him. It's got my nerves on edge." Heero flicked the butt and sent it sailing. He drew another from the pack and lit it. "Which man are you talking about? There have been quite a few men that have nearly taken your life." Heero commented blandly.

"Deno Revera."

Heero choked on his smoke and started coughing. "What?" He demanded, blue gaze burning through me.

"He looks a lot like Revera."

"His son?"

I took the cigarette from between Heero's lips and took a drag. "No, he's to old. His brother possibly."

Heero raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk. "Possibly. But what does he want?"

"To take everything from the two of us just as we took everything from him, or at least that's what Quatre said he said." I took another drag and handed it back to my messy haired friend. "They're going to kill us you know."

"I was prepared for it when I lit the first one." Heero grunted. "So he wants to take our lovers from us? That's original."

I snorted. "I think it's more then that." Heero turned to look at me. "I think he's behind the attack on Duo and his crew."

"Then every thing's connected."

"To me apparently." I sighed. "What a relief." I said sarcastically.

Heero smirked. "At least we have what he wants. Maybe we can make trade, your life for our peace."

I turned to him with a heated glare. I caught the humorous glint in his eye and glared more. "Quatre would obliterate you with Wing's Cannon Beam."

Heero snorted and then laughed. "No doubt." Silence fell over the two us and the cigerette was passed back and forth time after time.

"So why are you out here, alone, when you could be in there, with him?" I asked.

Heero didn't answer me for some time. "I, I almost lost him today Trowa. It scares the shit out of me to think that I could lose him, especially when I was so close and could have helped him."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He's my everything." Heero said defeatedly.

"You should tell him, stop sneaking around and tell him what you've been doing." With that I pushed off of the railing and ambled back in the manor. I froze when I saw Duo standing at the doors. He blinked at me before looking past me to see Heero before his eyes drifted back to me. The question was lingering in his eyes. Moving I ducked down to his ear. "It's nothing bad and it's nothing that will hurt you on any level."

"Alright." He muttered over his shoulder. "Heero Yuy! I thought I asked you to stop that nasty habit!"

I quickly made myself scarce. I wasn't quite ready to return to our room yet, my mind was still racing a mile a minute. I ended up in the kitchen some how. With a deep sigh I opened the freezer and pulled out a small tub of chocolate ice cream.

I stabbed the spoon into the smooth surface angrily. I could understand Heero, I really could but in his attempt to surprise Duo, he had hurt him too. Taking the spoon back out I stabbed it back down, glaring at the soft serve.

"Injustice Trowa. What has the soft serve ever done to you?" I yelped and dropped the container in surprise. I whipped around to find Wufei standing in the door frame. His obsidian orbs gleaming in amusement.

"Make some damn noise." I hissed at him in aggitaion. He merely raised an eye brow at me before walking in and picking the ice cream up off the counter.

"I knocked and my foot steps were loud enough." He stated calmly. "Something on your mind?"

I sighed. "A lot actually. I think that everything is connected and I'm the main target." I accepted the spoon Wufei held out. "And it all started with a fucking bank robbery."

Wufei stared at me. "You mean-"

"Revera. It all starts with him. The man that took Quatre and Duo looks way to similar to him to not be related. Add to it, the man told Quatre that he was going to kill them in front of Heero and myself because we needed to learn what it's like to lose everything like he did. Apparently Heero and I took it from him but it was mostly me." I scrubbed at my eyes groaning.

"Go back to bed. You need to look alive rather then the undead for your wedding." Wufei pointed to the door with a spoon. "Go." He ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered walking from the room and back down the hall. Halfway to the room I ran into Quatre. Okay more like he ran into me. Literally. "Quatre?" I tilted his head back forcibly. He was crying. "What? What happened?" My voice must have been harsher then I intended because he flinched. "Sorry."

He shook his head and pressed into me. "I woke and you weren't there." Was the muffled answer I got. My arms encircled him instantly. I rubbed up and down his back gently as small sobs racked his upper body.

"Shh love it's okay. It's okay." I continued to murmur things in his ear until he calmed down. I pulled him back slightly, tilting his head back. I pressed my lips to his firmly. "I'm sorry, I was awake and restless. I didn't want to wake you."

He whimpered and burrowed back into my chest, clutching at my arms. I raised my arms and made him loop his behind my neck before letting my hand slid down his back, over his rear end and down to his thighs. I lifted him and in a flourish of sheets, he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Trowa!" He squeaked.

I chuckled and carried him back into our room where I sat on the bed and slid back until I was in the center of the bed. Laying back I let Quatre loom over me. He shifted and squirmed around until he was comfortable again. Quatre fell asleep with his face burrowed near the nape of my neck. Every breath he took shifted my hair. I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing and the light pounding of his heart beating.

* * *

**Okay so here's the next chapter! hope ya'll enjoyed! In part nine we see what happens when the wedding grows closer... Will it make or break Trowa and Quatre's lives? Stay with me to find out ;)**

**~VED**


	9. Wake Up!

**Part Nine: Wake Up!**

* * *

~~**Nine AM**~~

(Quatre POV)

"DAMNIT TROWA! OPEN THE GOD DAMN FUCKING DOOR! NOW!" There was banging at our door and more shouting. I groaned and rolled into Trowa more.

"Go 'way." I muttered angrily. They were disturbing my sleep.

Trowa groaned under me. "GO THE FUCK AWAY DUO!" He shouted at the door. The banging and shouting increased ten fold.

"GET UP! GET THE FUCKING HELL UP! IT'S ALREADY NINE AM AND YOU GET MARRIED TODAY! GET THE FUCK UP!" He shouted through the door.

I blinked and turned to look down at Trowa. My brain took a few minutes to catch up with every thing, then it clicked. "WHAT?" I screeched, throwing myself off of Trowa. "TODAY? Why the hell didn't someone wake us up earlier?" I yelled wrenching open the door. Duo went to open his mouth only to look down and blush brightly.

"Uh."

"What?" I demanded.

"Uh Cattie, you're forgetting your pants." His blush darkened.

I looked down and flushed before slamming the door in his face. I turned around sharply, finding Trowa rising slowly. I snorted at what his hair had become during the night. "Trowa."

He ran a hand through his hair, making it worse. "It's all your fault." Was all he said to me before rising from the bed and wandering in the bathroom.

I bit my lip, torn between joining him and dressing to go with Duo. Well since he seems slightly frustrated with me, I'll go with Duo. I grabbed a pair of discarded pants off the floor.

There was growl beside my ear before I was yanked back into the bathroom and I heard the door slam. I was to focused on the hands playing across my body to listen to the shouting and banging at our door. "Trowa!" My breath hitched as he lifted me into the shower and under the spray.

"Shush. Duo's going to have you for the rest of the day, until sunset." The husky words drifted in my ear as his hands worked downward and his lips traced along my neck. "Let me enjoy you while we're alone." I snorted before all thought process was thrown out the window.

It took us several minutes to actually get dressed. Trowa was being a constant pain. He was taking everything off after I had put it on. I was giggling as he went to take off my shirt again. "Stop Trowa. Stop. I need to go." I laughed as he chucked me shirt in a random direction. "Trowa!" I pushed at him as he wrapped his arms firmly around me drawing me into his chest. "Let go."

"No." He muttered into my neck. "Don't want too."

I laughed as he nipped and sucked. "Trowa!"

Duo burst through our door then, hands over his eyes. "Alright break it up! I don't want to see you all screwing. I need Quatre now Trowa. And I will take him by force if I need to."

I shoved Trowa off of me. "Duo!" I shrieked. I heard Trowa groan loudly and looked to him as he flooped down on the bed. "Trowa." I sighed.

"Go. I have to meet with Heero and Wufei anyway." He muttered angrily.

Duo peaked out of his fingers. "Good you both have pants on!" He grinned. "That's a start, now put shirts on!"

"I had one on." I grumbled. "Someone kept undressing me."

"I'm sorry for wanting the man I love, naked, withering helplessly under me as I-"

"ALRIGHT! WE GET IT! You want to fuck him senseless!" Duo cried, blushing a fiery red. "Just stop withe graphic description!"

My face felt like molten lava. "Duo!" I hissed. "You're impossible."

"Oh hush." Duo grabbed my arm and dragged my from the room after snatching a shirt that was draped over the lamp.

"I love you!" I called back into the room.

"I love you too!"

I grinned at Duo and he rolled his eyes. "We need to get to setting things up. Then we need to get in our outfits. Do you remember your vows? Have you even thought about your vows?" Duo tuned to me, eyes wide. "Tell me you have!"

"I have!" I laughed. "Stop freaking out! Deep breaths." Duo followed my instructions. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good."

~~**Two Hours Before Sun Down**~~

(Trowa's POV)

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

That's the sound my foot has been making since after lunch. As sunset grew closer the more my composure shattered.

"I can't do this." I muttered and went to move past Heero. Heero's hand flew out and gripped my arm, dragging me back into the room.

"Oh no you don't." He hissed. "Quatre is expecting you at the alter in two hours. You are *not* standing him up." He growled.

I glared at him. "I'm not- I wouldn't- I could never do that to him!" I twisted out of his grasp. "I just need to clear my head and calm down before I *break* down."

I all but ran from the room. I didn't stop until I was standing half way in the horse stables. Without thinking, I ducked into the shaded area and took a deep breath.

Glancing around I caught sight of no one. Nodding more to myself then anyone, I saddled a horse and swung myself up.

I took off out of the stables like a bat out of hell when I saw one of the mansion workers come around the corner shouting at me.

Out of the estates bounds. Out of the estates bounds, my mind screamed. People moved from my way as I pushed the horse into a faster canter. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the panicked look from Duo.

I felt the difference when we hit the sand in a dead out run. Rocking in motion with the horse as it cantered across the sands was easy and almost second nature.

I let my mind race, hands on automatic as they guided the horse.

About thirty minutes into the ride I looked around for the few palm trees I knew were around here. Flicking my wrist to the left a little I led the horse across the sands and over to the shady green area.

Slowing the horse to a trot, I slowly took my time entering the small oasis. I dropped from the saddle and let the reins drop from my hand, trusting the horse not to go to far. I wandered into the shade and let my eyes close. Out of memory I walked to the small pool of water. Opening my eyes I found one of the strangest sights my mind has ever come up with, even in this heat.

Quatre was standing in solid white garbs halfway towards the middle of the watering hole. White turban, white shirt and white trousers. The brown belt and shoulder wrap keeping the soaking garments on his body. Listening closely I could here him whispering in Arabic.

I leaned back against the tree and watched as he brought a handful of water up and held it as if he were offering it to someone greater before slowly letting it flow over his head and down his body. He repeated it a few time before slipping to his knees and damn near plunging under the water itself. My breath caught as he continued to whisper and then sink under the cool water. He rose and raised his hands again, whispering.

I hadn't seen my lover so open and free in a long time. I could understand that this was very important to him, so I was determined not to ruin it. It was also...magical, to watch as well.

I remained still as he rose from the water gracefully and bowed deeply before wadding his way back to land. I bit back a curse when I saw my horse make its way to Quatre. The look on his face when the horse nuzzled him was priceless.

"Hello little one. What are you doing here? Better question, who brought you here?" My little one stroked the nose of the horse.

With a small grin I pushed off of the tree and silently moved, stripping off some of my clothing. I ever so slowly made my way under the water. When I saw Quatre turn to look around I rose slowly, shaking hair out of my way.

"Trowa!" He shouted surprised. "How long have you been here?"

I just grinned at him before going back under and moving farther out into the pool of water. I came up near the middle of water hole and took a look back at him. I laughed at his surprised but playful look. "What's taking you so long?" I shouted back before taking a big gulp of air and diving. I had found a cavern near the bottom when Quatre had first brought me here. That had been years ago.

I came back up to see if Quatre had got my meaning, frowning as I looked around for my blonde. I couldn't see his clothes anywhere and I knew he wouldn't get in with them on. They would restrict his movents to much while we dived.

A jolt of danger and warning raced down my spine in the next second. Out of instinct I took a deep breath and dove. Just in time might I add. The next thing I knew bullets were firing down into the water.

Seeing as how Quatre and I were the only one's who knew about the cavern I went for it. I could only hope that they weren't on the other side.

I was pushing my limit on my air supply as I broke the surface. I pulled myself up onto the ledge and sucked in air. "Damnit." I hissed, shoving off the rock and darting out the opening. All but running up the small cliff. I eased around the edge of the boulder and peered over the ledge. I saw the same man I had nearly killed last night, and a few of the men who had scattered.

"Well this isn't good." I muttered. I had nothing on me. Absolutly nothing, save for my pants and boxers.

Glancing around again I looked for Quatre. I found him. Only he was in the worst place he could be right now. His head was being shoved under water as Revera shouted at him.

Revera waved at the man and they jerked his head up and screamed something at him. Quatre spit out water and gasped before saying something to Revera. His eyes narrowed and he personally laced his hands in Quatre's hair and shoved him under the water. I grit my teeth hard. This had to stop, before Quatre drown.

The only way down was to go back through the cavern. Or dive off. I was not going to do that before I knew Quatre was far away.

I bit my lip and calculated all my options.

(Quatre's POV)

Gasping in deep breaths as my head was pulled back up I sputtered. _Fuck man!_

They're going to kill me before I get married!

"What do you want?" I rasped out.

The familiar looking man from the other night glared down at me. "To see the face of your lover when I slit your throat."

NOOO! I screamed inwardly. No Trowa, please just go. Go away from here!

"I want him to feel like I have." The man hissed. "He and the other man took everything I held dear. They took the only person left in this world who understood me."

"So, it will be my pleasure to make them suffer. I'll start by killing you." The man grinned feral. I saw the knife being removed from his pocket in the next second, felt the cool metal a second after. Shit.

"Oh Trowa! Come see what's about to happen to your pretty little blonde!" The man shouted near my ear. I bit my cheek and rubbed my ring. I was fighting tears when I noticed Trowa wasn't on the ledge anymore. The cavern, he had to be in the cavern.

The water, I needed to get into the water some how. "Wait. Is this how you want to avenge this person?" I was desperate, and talking to him would hopefully get him to turn me. "Surely this person wouldn't want-"

"My brother would want me to kill you! You're lover," He spat the word. "took his life! The dirty bastard killed my fucking brother!" The man moved the knife back enough to twist me. I took this moment throw myself in to the water. It wasn't the gracefullest dive I've ever done but it worked. I came back up half way into the water, took a big gulp of air before diving down again. Seeing as how my hands were tied behind me, it was difficult to get to the cavern. But before I could get down to it, something hit my leg in the water, making me lose air. Red swam in front of me and I pushed harder to get to the opening.

Hands reached out and grabbed me, dragging me out of harms way. Lips covered mine and air was forced into my lungs. I felt hands behind me untying the knots. When the hands came back around I caught the gleam of a black and gold ring.

With my hands free we moved farther into the cave. I grasped one of Trowa's hands in mine as we swam through the tunnel. I came up gasping desperatly. I felt Trowa help me over to the edge and then up onto solid ground. I felt like I had swallowed a gallon of water. Despite that fact I was trying to catch my breath, I drug him down to kiss me.

"I love you." I gasped before crushing my lips to his.

Trowa pulled back slowly. "I'm starting to get the feeling that Oasis's are not where we should be going anymore."

I chuckled breathlessly. "I get that feeling too." I yanked him down for another quick kiss. "So now where? The only way down is to jump."

"I- I hadn't gotten that far. I was hoping you'd jump in the water when you noticed I wasn't still up here." He muttered against my lips. He pulled me from the water fully and helped me stand.

"So we jump?" I asked as we climbed the slope. At the top Trowa peered over.

"They're going in the water."

"Joy."

"We wait until there's a few of them left then use the layout to our advantage." Trowa looked back at me.

I pulled a finger up and motioned him to come closer to me. When he stopped in front of me I motioned down, he complied and knelt. I brushed the wet bangs from his face. I smiled gently as his entire face was shown to my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." He took my hand and kissed my ring. "Never break."

"Never break." I nodded and accepted his help in standing.

"Okay so we need to-" I listened as Trowa muttered the plan in my ear.

"Alright. I think I can manage this and not break my neck." Trowa chuckled. A noise from below us made us leap into action. Literally. We lept off the cliff and slid down the side of the cliff before pushing off and grabbing ahold of some palm tree branches. I grit my teeth as I hit the tree a bit harder then I planned. I dropped to the ground and felt my legs give. Trowa was there in a second to catch me.

"Come on love. We need to move."

Stealth had never been my most gracefull talent but I was pretty good at it. No where near Duo or Trowa's level but hey. Trowa pulled me back into him and pressed me back into the shadow of a tree. He loomed over me, holding his breath and completely frozen. I didn't dare move. Trowa pulled me long after him as the blood loss started to finally take affect on me.

"Damnit." I hissed nearly silently as I hit a rock. Trowa glanced back at me in time to see me damn near fall to my knees suddenly. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"Shh love. I've got you. I've got you." He muttered to me, picking me up.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" I whispered in his ear.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it will."

My arms tightened around his neck. "I can't lose you Trowa. I can't."

"I know, I know." A kiss was pressed into my drying hair. I looked over Trowa's shoulder, my nose meeting something cool and wet.

"Tro." I felt him freeze. "You're horse is kissing me."

I felt some of the tension seep from him instantly. Quietly he turned and placed me on the horse. He swung himself up after me, pulling me back into him. The shadows had kept us hidden, but now we needed to go through the heart of the men at the oasis. "I have a feeling this is going to be very painful."

"Sorry." Trowa whispered to me before kicking the horse into a full out canter.

"Shit." I hissed and tried to press back into Trowa a little more, needing his support right now. There were shouts as we left the shadows and curses as we sped through them and past them. I heard gunshots after that. "Fuck." Hissing as pain laced up from my leg and a few other places.

Glancing up I let out a breath. Trowa was still alive. That was great. Really great. "Trowa."

"Fine." He grunted. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Just losing blood from a few places." I whispered.

"A few?" Trowa glanced down at me frantically. "Last I checked it was only one." He hissed.

"Got a few more recently." I grunted, slumping forward. I faintly felt Trowa's hand pressing into my chest and pulling me back.

"God fucking damnit!" I heard hissed in my ear. "Stay with me Quatre, stay with me."

I groaned. "Tr'n." I panted and looked up blurry. "Tro- Sa'd sto'm." I groaned. I felt Trowa jerk the horse underneath me. We're we headed toward the small broken down building?

I was panting heavily and losing consciousness. "Tr'w'." I gasped before blackness took hold me.

* * *

**Okay so here's chapter nine! I hope you enjoyed and with in the next chapter we get back to how things will go at th wedding...and where trowa and Quatre are going exactly...and all that jazz!**

**~VED**


	10. Trowa!

**Part Ten: Trowa!**

* * *

(Trowa's POV)

"Shit." I hissed. My arm wrapped around Quatre as he slumped forward. I pushed the horse faster as the sand storm crept up on us. Only it wasn't moving slowly. It was gaining quickly. Very quickly.

I blew out a breath when we reached the broken down building. I swung off the horse quickly pulling Quatre down after me. "Damnit."

I pulled Quatre into one of the broken down rooms. I genty laid him one of the broken beds and pulled a blanket over the two of us as the sand storm hit hard. After five minutes I felt the winds slow down and threw off the blanket. "Quatre?"

Looking down at my blonde I froze. My eyes were on hsi chest, only it wasn't rising and falling like it should be. "No." Was gusted from my mouth.

Frantically I started CPR. "Quatre." I begged. "Come on love, breath." More hard pushes against his chest. "Breath." I ordered him, pressing my mouth to his, passing air. "Breath damnit!" I hissed, slamming down on his chest. "Quatre breath!" Panic set in as he still wasn't breathing.

"Please, please Quatre. Breath, just breath for me." I pushed and pushed on his chest desperatly. "Please!"

My eyes closed of there own accord. "Damnit." I shouted. "No! God damnit NO!" My hands slammed down on his chest time after time. "NO!" My shoulders shook slightly before I heard the yells from outside.

That fucking bastard was outside. Anger swirled through me and I left my spot from atop of Quatre and placed a final kiss to his lips before moving to confront the bastard.

"Never break." I whispered, rubbing the ring that adored my left ring finger. I stalked outside, anger swarming through me all over again as I thought back on the past two days. All this man had done to the ones I love. No. I wasn't standing for it.

I came out glaring, anger making me tense as hell and I was positive I looked beyond dangerous. "You fucking coward." I hissed at the lone man standing about three feet from the door. "You're as low as your goddamned brother."

Fire scorched through the man's blue gaze. "My brother was a good man, until you killed him!"

"Your brother robbed a bank and then procceded to try and shot a child!" I roared.

The younger brother shook his head feverantly. "No! Deno was a good man!"

"No. He was a criminal." I grunted. "And you've become one by murdering my fiancee'." I hissed.

The man grinned. "So he died did he? Hm. How very interesting."

My fists clenched at my sides. He had taken him from me. He had taken my angel from me. "Fuck you." I spat before moving quickly. He never saw me move untill I actuall struck him. He fell back against the sand heavily. The winds whipped around, shifting my hair, showing my face to the man. I saw him shudder when he looked me in the eyes. I brought my fist back for one final strike that would end it all.

"NO!"

I froze instantly.

(Quatre's POV)

_Trowa. Trowa! TROWA!_

The thought was the only thing that passed through my mind before I slipped from this world. In the bleakness of death the only thing I could think of was the one I loved most.

"Damnit!"

The voice penatrated somewhere. "No! God damnit NO!" The heartfelt, earth shattering brokenness in the voice had me clawing my way back. "NO!"

I wanted so badly to comfort my lover. I struggled against the weight pulling me down. No, I can't leave Trowa. Not like this. Not like this! Please, Allah give me one more chance. I beg of you! I beg of you to let me go back to him! PLEASE!

His anger swarmed me suddenly, giving me the strencth to fight the shackles. Help me here Trowa. Give me your strength. I felt the kiss even in the darkness. The love. Love was stronger then anything out there. I grasped his love for me and let mine soar. One way or another I was getting back to him. Absently I fingered the ring as I concentrated on my love.

"Allah help me. Anything. I will give anything to go back to him." I begged and pleaded as the darkness grew grayer before becoming white. "Thank you." I muttered. "Thank you Allah."

Pain was the first thing that hit me. I hissed and bit my lip. Sound and smell came next followed by taste and touch. With a long panting breath I pushed myself up, wounds screaming at me not to move. I moved. I had to. I stummbled toward the loud angry voice, letting my sheild slowly gather back up. I felt Trowa's raw anger and ache in my chest. With a deep breath I leaned on the doorway. "NO!"

Trowa froze in front of me. Ever so slowly he turned to me, eyes wide and on the verge of tears. "Quatre?" He whispered.

"I figured out why you look so familiar." I gasped, leaning heavily on the door frame. "Your brother, Deno Revera right?"

The mans blue eyes narrowed. "Yes."

I gasped as pin flowed through my torso. "Trowa-*pant* didn't kill *pant* your brother."

My arm wrapped arpund my middle. I knew Trowa was torn between coming to my aid and standing gaurd for me.

"What?" The man hissed.

I looked him in the eye. "I did. It was my weapon that actually killed him." I bit my cheek in pain. "Trowa never fired his gun. It was my shot." I groaned as blood flowed into my hand, seeping into my shirt. "Leave Trowa out of it." I gasped.

"You, you killed him?" The man shook.

"Yes." I grunted, knees just about to give out. "He robbed a bank, threatened a child in it and shot the man I love. He was about to kill the same man and I wasn't going to stand by and watch him die before me while I could do something about it." I gasped finding myself being pulled into my lovers chest quickly. His arm swept my legs out from underneath me and he craddled me to him, burying his face in my neck.

I looked back at Revera. "Wouldn't you have done the same if our positions were reversed and your brother was the one about to die. Would you have fired your weapon to save him? Killing another man to save all that you love, the only way you could?"

The mans eyes shut tightly. "He- Deno nearly killed him?" He asked brokenly.

"He did technically. A doctor friend of ours brought him back to me." I spoke softly.

I glanced up to see Trowa glaring heatedly at the man. "Love." I muttered, gaining his attention. "He was lost, like we have been before. The only difference is, he didn't have someone to find him this time. Don't take his actions into account." I murmured to him. "Home. Please just take me home Trowa."

I felt Trowa shift me as my eyes dropped closed. He swept past the other man without so much of a protest. I opened my eyes when he placed me on the horse. I looked at the rising moon. "I think we missed the wedding Trowa."

Trowa remained silent as he swung up behind me, wrapping an arm around me firmly. I gladly let him pull me back and snugged into his warmth. After the heat of the sandstorm, the coolnight's air had me shivering. Or perhaps it was all the blood loss. The horse was in a dead out run before I could even open my eyes again.

"Stay awake angel. Please stay awake." I heard him beg me. Trowa rarely ever did that.

"Take me to the Oasis first please."

"Quatre we need to get-"

"Please Trowa." I heard him sigh. Knowing I'd won I waited for the palm trees to come into veiw. When they did I smiled.

Within the shadows, Trowa slipped off and helped me down. I walked shakily into the water, hissing at the pain flaring from the cuts and gashes and bullet wounds. Slowly I slipped into the cool water. Bowing ever so gracefully, I started my prayer. I rose from the water and turned back to Trowa, who was waiting for me at the waters edge. I slowly undid the belt and dropped it into the water. I opened the shirt to show Trowa.

He gasped softly as the scrapes, cuts and most of the gashes had healed, leaving faint white and red lines that would no doubt form scars later. The bullet holes had been close to closing, well the ones that didn't have the bullets remaining inside had. "How?"

I smiled gently. "Magic." I whispered. "I told you long ago Trowa. This Oasis is special. It is said to be the first in which Allah drank from in this desert. It is also said to be the one where he blessed it with enternal life. Some use to call it the foutain of youth. Nothing but a myth. But the water is said to have special properties for those blessed by Allah himself." I smiled. "I consider myself very blessed. After all, he sent me you."

I made my way to the water's edge. "Never broken." I whispered and leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss him. "Come, swim with me." I took his hand and pulled him into the water. I let the water swish over my head as I lowered myself and pushed back, dragging Trowa with me. I came back up and trailed my fingers over places that had been injured moments before. "I do believe you are blessed as well." I muttered against his lips.

"Very Quatre. Very, very blessed." His lips claimed mine as he pushed me back under the water. We swam and kissed lightly for hours. before finally pulling ourselves from the water. I had Trowa remove the remaining bullets before dragging him back in with me.

He swam with me, hands tracing my body and lips following. I could feel everything there was to feel about Trowa. I felt every emotion and every caress and couldn't have been happier. Coming back up for the second time I looked up at the moon as she shone down, caressing us with her kiss. "We should get back."

"I agree. Heero, Duo and Wufei are probably frantic about now." We slowly swam our way to the shore. Trowa istantly picked me up, craddling me.

"Trowa." I muttered.

"I lost you. I actually lost you little one." The fear and desperation in his tone had my shields shattering.

"But I'm here now." I pressed a kiss to his neck. "I'm still here."

"Thank god." I faintly smiled at that. Trowa had never been one on relgion. Praise Allah I added mentally. "Home. I'm taking you home and never letting you out of my sight again." He growled. I smiled faintly. Though the pain was gone I was still a little dizzy from losing so much blood.

"I feel like I could sleep for a year and then some." I muttered, hearing him snort lightly. "Trowa." I bit my lip. "May we stay here? Just for tonight?"

Towa's pace faultered. "I don't-" Trowa looked around. "I suppose."

I caught the faint dissapproving tone and snickered. "I don't think we'll be attacked tonight. I gave him a lot to think about."

Trowa grunted but none the less found us a small shady, soft spot to sleep. He set me down. "Stay still." He ordered me.

I wasn't going to argue. I watched as Trowa made a small bed of sorts then procceded to cover our little hide out. He noded and came back over to me. I held out my hand and he just looked at it. With a frown he lifted me. "Trowa~." I groaned.

"Don't argue." I huffed at him. "Please, let me love." My mouth clamped shut.

Trowa laid me down then hovered over me for a few seconds before his mouth closed over mine. My eyes closed as his hands drifted over me gently. "Trowa." I murmured as he moved lower. H ignored me and continued on over my body.

I arched up as he clamped down on sensitive skin. I was panting in no time, brain going foggy with lust. "Trowa~"

The night air was filled with pants, groans and crys of escatsy. Mostly mine.

* * *

**Okay so here's the next part: Dedicated to Madre! Please please don't kill me! That's all I have to say! Ignore spelling and alll that FF is being silly**

~VED


	11. What Are You Thinking?

**The FINAL Part, Part 11: What Are You Thinking?**

* * *

~~**The Next Day**~~

(Trowa's POV)

My eyes blinked open, hands reaching out to grab my blonde. I bolted up instantly. My eyes scanned the little nook that I had placed us in last night. Nothing, my blonde was gone. I looked around for my clothes. My pants were here but the shirt I had picked back up from before, was missing. Frowning I pulled on my pants and ran from the hidden area. I looked around frantically. No sign of my blonde at all.

"Damnit." I hissed. I looked around again, eyes searching.

"Trowa." I jerked my head around and up, finally finding my angel. His teal eyes gleaming in the early morning sunlight. "Good morning love." He called down at me.

I blew out a breath. "Good morning little one." I looked around, waiting to be attacked.

"He's not here Trowa."

I jerk slightly. "Quatre." I muttered looking around again.

My blonde smiled. "Alright, I'll come down."

I let out a breath as he rose and turned to go back down the other side of the cliff. My eyes bulged slightly when I saw him jump off. "NO! Not that way!" I shouted and moved into the water.

He came up not far from me. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I growled. He laughed. "Quatre it's not funny!"

"Trowa." He muttered, bracing his hands on either side of my chin. "Love, I'm fine. It was exilerating. I'm fine, I'm fine."

Worry flooded through me and I felt an odd urge to frisk him and make sure that he as truly okay. I gave into the urge and frisked my hands over his frame. My attention was caught when he flinched.

"What?" I hissed, hands pulling my shirt from his body. I saw teeth marks. "Oh."

Quatre laughed again. "Hmm, now I wonder where those came from."

I glared at him. "Quat-"

"Shhh." He pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't."

I released a sigh and took his hands in mine, rubbing them gently. "We should get back."

"I was thinking the same." He whispered. I tugged him from the water and worked backwards to our little nook.

We dressed, semi dressed- he refused to give my shirt back to me- and mounted the horse. The ride back was a long one. We opted to take our time and walk the horse back. I took the back entrance, the one surrounded by planted trees. Quatre leaned back and I grinned. "I love you." I murmured in his ear.

"I love you." He whispered as his hand clasped mine and ran over my ring. "Thank you."

I blinked. "For what?"

"Bringing me back." The pain in his voice made me flinch. "I was being dragged down. It was the overly powerful sense of your love and anger that managed to break the shackles." He whispered brokenly.

"Everything in my power. I will always do everything in my power to bring you back to me anything."

"And I you." He whispered. "Always."

I turned my face to lie in the crook of his neck, taking in a deep breath. I inhaled his scent. Sand, desert, gun powder, grease and a scent all Quatre. I burned it into my memory. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

He chuckled at me. "Sounds good to me."

We broke the tree line and found three guns turned to us instantly. Quatre chuckled nervously.

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Duo growled, waving his gun around. "We've been here for like a day, waiting, on you all to come back! When we saw the damn sandstorm hit. I FUCKING FREAKED! You two still hadn't come back and you missed your own wedding! Who in the hell misses their own wedding!" He glared and took aim again. "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you?"

"Because Quatre's been shot enough in the past Twenty-four hours." I hissed, glaring at him. "And *you* will not add to that count."

Duo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What? What happened! Who attacked you? When?" He flew into a flurry of questions. Wufei came up and grabbed the horses reins, while Heero moved to help Quatre down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I heard Quatre mutter to Heero as I dropped off the horse.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked, pulling the horse along to the stables.

Duo bit his lip. "Well, after you took off and I couldn't find Quatre anywhere," He turned to glare at my blonde. "It went pretty south. There were men who came and basically destroyed everything, running off guests and everything. Part of your cake is still alive!" He grinned. "Well, part of the part of your cake is alive. I got depressed last night, when you all didn't come back and no one could find you. I started in on your cake." He said sheepishly. "Very good by the way. Red velvet was the way to go Quat."

"But we really want to know where you two were and what happened." Heero let out.

"Before or after we jumped off a cliff?" My blonde joked.

"What?" All three of them shouted.

"Shall we start from where Trowa left then?" Quatre asked, turning to look at me, silently telling me to start.

With a sigh I started to retell what had happened. As I went through the story I brushed, washed and settled the horse. Glancing up a few times, I could see our friends getting paler and paler as Quatre and I went through everything that happened. My voice was solemn and barely audible when I told them what happened to Quatre.

"Oh god." Duo groaned, burying his face in Heero's shoulder. "Damnit." Though he would deny it, his voice cracked.

Wufei was glaring past us and out across the desert. "You left him standing there correct?"

Quatre's head jerked up at him. "Leave him be." He hissed. "He was lost. Like we *all* have been before, only he didn't have anyone to help him find his way."

I chuckled. Quatre would defend even his worst enemy, if he felt it would help him in some way. I wrapped my arms around him. "So how many people are still here?" I asked.

"Noin, Zechs, Hilde, Sally, Relena and Dorthy and of course the Magunacs." Came Duo's muffled reply.

"Cathy and Irea are here as well. They have plans for two days from now, so they'll probably leave tomorrow at some point." Wufei added in, still glaring at the desert.

I nodded. Alright. I could work with that. "How much cake exactly?"

"The bottom tier of the cake is the only part left."

That'll be good. "Anyone here who can make it official?"

Quatre pulled away from me and turned to look at me strangely. "What are you thinking exactly Trowa?"

I grinned. "I will marry you one way or another." A look of shock passed over his face and I raised an eyebrow. "What, because of a pyshcotic man trying to kill you, you thought I would change my mind?"

Duo laughed. "If you thought that, then ya'll never get married."

I was grinning and laughing softly at the look on Quatre's face. "How very true Duo."

A wide grin broke out on Quatre's face before he tackled me, sending us both sprawling across the stable's floor.

"So the wedding's still on?" A bouncing Duo asked, looking down at me.

"Yes."

"I suppervise!" He shouted before turning sharply and running away, braid trailing after him.

Heero sighed before moving, at a slower pace, to the reception hall.

"Tell Duo that it won't be until tomorrow!" Quatre shouted at Heero's retreating back.

"Tomorrow?" Wufei asked my lover, turning back from the desert finally.

"Yes, Tomorrow," Quatre sighed. "I want a really long, hot bubble bath."

Wufei snorted and walked off muttering about strange blonde's and their weird ways of relaxing.

With a sigh I shimmed out from under my blonde and pulled him up as I stood.

(Quatre's POV)

"Bubble bath." Was all Trowa said before dragging me off behind him. I grinned as he dodged people in the hallways, all but flying past shocked partens towards our room. I was laughing gleefully by the time we rounded the second corner.

"Trowa~!" I laughed as he pulled me through one of the lesser used empty music rooms. He turned and slammed me into the doors. A scream worked it's way up my throat, only to swallowed in a heated kiss. He pulled back for a second before claiming it again, pushing me back into the door forcefully. A moan was drawn from me as he pressed against me harder. "Trowa." I breathed when he finally pulled back.

"Hm?" He hummed against my neck. Gasping, I let my head fall back with a loud 'ca-thunk'. I rolled my hips, the friction causing spine tingling senstion to shot up my spine and heat to pool in my lower abdomen. So much for the long bubble bath being first.

Trowa's hands landed on my hips, pulling me away fom the door as he back up towards the other set of double doors. "Room. Now." He growled, hands cupping my backside and lifting.

I was throughly distracted on the way to our room. I hadn't even known we moved until I was being stripped and tossed on the bed. "Wha-" I was shut up quickly.

With a shuddeing breath I let Trowa loom over me, emotions coming and going. My eyes met his. "I love you." He murmured against my lips.

My smile was gentle. "I love you." I raised my hand and wrapped it in his hair, bringing him fully down to me. I arched into his touch as it traced over my heated skin.

(Trowa POV)

Quatre arched under my hand as it traced over his torso. My lips traveled down his jaw and neck, over the planes of his chest and down to the curve of his hips. From there I worked my way slowly back up.

My lover was panting and ringing his hands in the sheets by the time I reached the perked nubs adoring his chest. With a wicked grin I toyed with them before taking one in my mouth. I felt his hands grip my shoulders before his nails bit into my skin. He hissed and raked them down my back roughly. I bit a little to hard on his nipple and he screamed.

"Trowa~!" Was the screamed groan that came from above me. I hummed and he withered under me. I released my toy and looked up at him.

Teal orbs clouded with lust and desire set upon a pale but flushed face, golden blonde hair tosseled and sticking to a sweat slicked forehead. My ideal way to have Quatre, twenty four seven, if he would allow it.

"Quatre."

Teal orbs clouded over more as my voice washed over him. "Yea?" He whispered.

I smirked and his breath hitched. My smirked never meant good for him. "Tro-" He started but I cut him off, pushing him back into the matress as my lips clamped over his. He groaned and I pressed him down harder, grinding down into him. I felt his hands rake down my back, finger nails digging into my skin sharply. The harder he drug them down, the harder I pushed him into the bed. I pushed past his lips and dove into that oh-so-wonderfuly warm cavern, mapping out everything from memory.

He arched into me as I ground down on him. He pulled away forcably, panting and groaning and withering under me. I did nothing more then roll my hips and press down. He came, shouting my name after a few seconds of that.

"Bastard." He groaned. "You know I *hate* when you do that to me."

I chuckled. "And here I always thought you enjoyed me making you cum."

He moaned, loudly, when I rolled my hips again. "Oh I do, just not like that. I love the whole power thing Tro, I really do, but I prefer to feel you more then anything else."

Hmm interesting bit of information to store away. "Hm." I bit and sucked his neck making my way to his ear. With a move of my hips I whispered in his ear. "May I?"

Quatre groaned. "Always."

That was all I needed before I slid home.

_**~~The End!~~**_

* * *

**Okay so here's the final part of this whole thing! lol hope you enjoy it my friends! If you would like to see the next day let me know in a review and I'll add a Epilogue! lol Well here we go enjoy it all my friends!**

**~VED**


	12. Epilogue

**~~~Epilogue~~~**

* * *

(Quatre's POV)

I woke up slowly. Blinking at the light already filling our bedroom, I groaned. "Trowa." I muttered burring myself into his side. He shifted and wrapped his arms around me. A loud knock sounded at our door. With a low groan of pain, I rolled and glared at the door. "I swear, if it's Duo-" I cut myself off as I opened the door, wrapped in our bed sheet. "Heero?"

My messy haired friend looked at me. I saw the raging war in his eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?" I let him in our room and prayed that Trowa had covered himself with something. Turning I sighed in relief, Trowa was still asleep but his bottom half was completely covered. "Heero?"

"May I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly, eyes glancing back at Trowa uncertainly.

I blinked. "Of course."

He shifted slightly, neverous. "Not...here." His eyes pleaded with me not to argue.

"A-alright." I wasn't sure if this would be bad or good with the way he was shifting. "Let me get dressed." I muttered, fluttering past him and into the closet. I returned dressed in a few minutes and walked with him out of our room, leaving a note for Trowa on the back of the door, so he wouldn't freak.

We stopped in the gardens behind the Manor. "Okay, what's wrong Heero?"

He bit his lip and started pacing in front of me. My eye's followed him. "Heero."

He stopped and looked me in the eye. "I need your help."

My mouth fell open slightly. "With?"

"Duo." Prussian orbs swam with conflicting emotions.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" I would do anything if it helped the two of them.

"Well I need you to-"

(Trowa POV)

I rolled over and found the bed empty. That was odd, I went to sleep with a blonde in it last night, didn't I? Frowning I rose slowly, running a hand through my hair. My eyes found the piece of paper stuck on the back of our door quickly.

Hmmm. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to it. Yanking it from the door I scanned the contents. 'Gone with Heero. Needs to talk to me. See you later, love you and stay out of trouble. ~Quatre'

"Okay." I muttered. "What does he need to talk to you about?" With a sigh I shook my head. This was Heero, he loves Duo. He isn't taking Quatre from you.

I slowly moved about the room. Okay wedding today, get dressed. After you shower. For some reason my brain was moving very slow right now. Maybe that shower would help.

I nimbly climed in the shower and let the water rush over me. With a groan I rolled my head around. Almost on automatic I let my hands grab the shampoo and started my shower.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of the full length mirror in our bath room. Drying off I saw the teeth marks on my collar bone and shoulders. I chuckled and turned slightly, looking back over my shoulder. Across the rose and winding thorn stem of the tattoo on my left shoulder were bright red lines. The same red lines were present on my mask on the other shoulder. They travled down my back and ended just above my pant's line.

Well everyone will know *exactly* what we were doing last night. The sarcastic thought passed through my head and I chuckled. I dressed in the garments that were still a surprise for my angel. Nodding to my reflection I headed out of our room, leaving a note on the front of our door.

I ran into Duo a little ways away from our bedroom. "Hey Tro! Have you seen Heero? I woke up and he wasn't in bed."

I shook my head. "He and Quatre are apperently talking."

Duo gave me a funny look. "About what?"

"No idea." That wasn't true. I had a rough idea and I was willing to let Heero have my blonde for that reason, but after he was done talking I'd be taking him back.

I saw Duo's eyes take in my outfit. "Wow. Very sexy." He muttered, causing me to laugh.

I shook my head chuckling. "Come on, lets see how much of my cake is left in one piece."

Duo laughed. "Alright."

We walked in relative silence most of the way.

"Hey, Tro."

I glanced over at the hesitant voice. "Yeah?"

"Heero loves me right?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned sharply to him. "Why would you ask that? You know he does."

"Do I?" He bit out.

I frowned. "Duo," I grabbed him and turned him to look me in the eye. "He loves you. Now why would you say that he didn't?"

His eyes misted over. "He came out of Relena's room last night. *Late* last night." His voice broke and he shut his eyes tightly, leaning into me. "What the hell do I do Trowa?"

"Oh Duo." I let my head fall on his. "How late?" I whispered.

"Past two." He shuddered. "He went to bed with me at nine and disappeared from the bed around eleven. I stood in the shadow's outside of Relena's room until two when he came out. I ran out onto the patio and just, wandered the gardens. I was tempted to come see one of you two."

"All you had to do was knock."

"I know." He muttered pulling back. "Anyway, Heero came looking for me about half an hour later." He swipped at his eyes. "I just, I just don't know what to do any more Trowa. I'm questioning his 'love' for me." He bit out irratably as we entered the kitchen.

"He loves you Duo. I know he does and I know how much." I told him as I went over to examine the cake. "Yeah this will work."

I turned back to Duo. With a sigh I pushed the glaring, braided menace out of the room. "Come one, let's get you dressed."

Duo let out a lond sigh. "Alright. But come on Trowa. I mean he came out of *her* room at two in the morning, what am I suppose to think there?"

I sighed. "Well for one," I opened the door to his and Heero's room. "Heero would never hurt you like that. Two, he loves you to much. And three, Trust me, I know things you don't. He isn't having an affair of any sort."

Duo looked at me funny. "And what do you know that I don't?" He demanded.

"Many things." I muttered, pulling off his shirt and shoving him into their bathroom. "Now, shower!" I growled, slamming the door on his questions.

I heard something hit the door and turned back to look at it funny before steam and muttering drifted out to me. I snorted and tossed the shirt into the dirty hamper before looking for Duo's outfit. I found it and laid it out on the bed.

I was about to flop on their bed when Heero walked in. He blinked at me before a qeustioning gleam came to his yes.

"HEY TROWA! CAN YOU FIND MY CLOTHES?" Duo shouted over the sound of the shower spray.

With out thinking I went over to the door and cracked it. "Already did, I'm going to find Quatre alright?"

"Yeah!" He shouted then curse as something fell.

I turned back and found Heero glaring at me. I glared right back. "You need to fucking get it over with." I hissed at him, careful to keep my voice low. "You're hurting him more then you fucking know." I growled before walking out, leaving him shocked and gaping.

I stalked down the hall irratated. I just entered the main hall and sighed.

"Oh Trowa!" Quatre bounced into my view. His smile faded quickly. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." I hissed. "Now." I grabbed his arm and pulled him from the hall. I caught the look of worry that Irea passed us before she put her hand out to stop Cathy from following.

"Trowa, whats wrong? What happened?" Quatre tried to tug his arm from my grip. "Trowa." My grip tighten when he tugged again. "You're hurting me Trowa."

I blinked. "Sorry." I muttered before letting up a bit.

I heard him hum lightly. "What's wrong Trowa?"

"We need to talk." Was all I said before dragging him in our room. I pushed him against the door. "Duo think's Heero has something going on with Relena."

Quatre gasped. "What? Why would he think that?"

"Becuase Heero went bed with him last night only to get out in the middle of the night and go into her room and come out at two in the morning." I glared. "What the hell were you two talking about this morning?"

Quatre opened and closed his mouth a few time. "Heero would never, he's not doing anything like that!" He shouted. "Heero's going to ask-" He cut himself off.

"Heero's going to ask who what?" I growled.

"Duo, he's found the right time Trowa." My lover's teal eyes were pained. "He's having Relena help him. He's not trying to, no Heero wouldn't do that."

"Heero's getting Relena's help?" I asked.

"Yes. That's what we were talking about this morning."

"Oh." My brain was reeling.

"He asked for my help as well Trowa. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh."

Quatre chuckled and kissed me. "He asked me to get Duo alone at the wedding, so he could dance with Relena."

"Won't that anger Duo?" I was confused. Why would Heero want to anger Duo?

"Yes, exactly."

"I don't want to know." I muttered.

He chuckled. "No, you probably don't."

I sighed heavily, resting my forehead against his shoulder. "He's hurting Duo more then he could ever know."

I felt Quatre's lips against my ear. "I know." His hands drifted over my arms. "I like your outfit by the way."

I snorted. "You weren't suppose to see it till the wedding but, nothing ever goes as planned does it?"

Quatre laughed as I pulled back. "No, I don't suppose it does."

"You should get dressed." I murumured against his lips.

He hummed and pressed a little closer to me. "But-"

"No." I pushed him away, back into the door.

He blinked. "Trowa."

I shook my head. "I won't touch you until after the ceremony."

He glared at me. I smirked and moved him out of the way before heading out into the hallway.

(Quatre's POV)

"I'll see about that." I muttered, glaring at my tall lovers bretreating back. With a sigh I headed into the shower, stripping off clotes as I went. I let they shower wash over me in hot waves. I groaned and let my head fall on the cool wall. "Damnit Heero." I growled.

I took a long hot shower. A much needed shower might I add. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and wandered out into the bedroom. I shuffled around until I found all of my outfit. Drying off, I pulled on my clothes. Looking around to see if I was missing anything I walked out the door.

I went down the halls searching for my lover. I wanted to see how far I could go before he finally snapped. It's the games like these that keep me entertained. I love pushing and pushing against his limits.

I frowned as I went through each room. Trowa was no where to be found. With a sigh I turned around and went to head back out of the main reception hall, only to be tackled ot the floor.

"CATTIE!" Duo shouted as we went down. I landed heavily on my ass and hissed. "Have you seen Tro? He looks hot!" I saw the grin but his eyes didn't hold the same spark they normally did.

"Duo-"

"Don't." He whispered. "I'm fine. Now to talk about you getting hitched today!" The grin was back in place as he pulled me up and dragged me from the room.

We talked and walked around, making sure certain things were in place for sunset.

"So." I dragged out.

"Hm?" He turned back to me.

"Duo, what's wrong?"

He bit his lip. "I, I don't-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Not much. Just things floating around."

Lie. "Du-Alright. Just trust me. Heero isn't out to hurt you." I walked away from him. I ran into Trowa seconds later. "Oh, hello love!"

"Hello."

I grinned. "How are you?" I asked, pressing closer. This was the first time since our room that'd seen him all day. I saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"Fine."

I pushed closer, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Well thats good." I murmured, lips against his neck.

He hummed, placed his hands over mine and pushed me away. I pouted. "Trowa~"

"No." Was all he said before walking past me and out onto the balcony with Duo. I sighed and walked back through the halls. I ended up in the gardens at the alter with Heero.

"So?"

"Relena's on board. I know you are, all I need to do is prepare myself."

I looked back at him. "Why are you so neverous?" I teased. "You're the perfect soldier."

He glared at me. "Yes, but this is not a mission nor a war. Therefor I needn't be a soldier right now. I'm a man in love. Not a soldier."

I laughed. "But all is fair in love and war."

"But we are not in war. And what I have done to him is in no way fair." Heero whispered the last part.

"Then you had better make it up to him, and soon."

"I plan on it."

I smirked. "Good. Because my wedding starts in a few minutes!" I shouted excitedly, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to the main hall.

"Okay! Everyone outside now!" Duo shouted. "The wedding shall begin!"

I bounced on spot before attacking him. "Oh thank you!"

Duo looked at me funny. "I haven't done anything."

"Oh but you have!" I grinned and jumped toward Trowa. "So shall we?"

He snorted at me. "Yes." He murmured and linked hands with me.

"Okay!" I was all but bouncing on spot as we walked down the green carpet and toward the alter where Duo and Heero stood on oposite sides. "Oh I'm so excited."

Trowa chuckled and squeezed my hand. "As am I little one."

Once we got to the alter to stand in front of the priest I turned to Trowa and tuned out the man's dull voice. I was more focused on the Emerald orbs staring lovingly at me. I smiled softly when he squeezed my hands. Absently I ran my hand over his ring.

"Now if you would Mr. Winner."

I blinked. Vows. Time for your vows. I locked my eyes with his.

"I love you." I whispered. "From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew there was something special about you. From the first time you played with me, I knew there was something about you, something I could trust. So I took my chances and trusted you. We've seen each other through some of the worst times but they haven't broken us, they merely made us stronger. I've stood by you this long and I'll continue to do so for as long as I live. My love for you is as strong as our will's were during the wars. It is as strong as Sandrock. Even under the heaviest of fire, my love for you will *never* break." I saw Trowa blush. "You brought to me one of the greatest things ever. Your love and yourself. You trusted me enough to let me in and I love you for that. I was the one you chose trust and I am glad that you let me in. I've known all sides of you Trowa. I've seen each and every one. I've come to love them all. Every piece of you is one I love."

I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his ring. "I love you. I've stood by your side for four years and I will continue to do so until you turn me away. I've stood by you in war and in love and I've stood by you during some of our most darkest moments. I will continue to stand by you and help you when it need be. I will fight with and for you. I love you, I know what you've done and I've accepted it. I love and will always love you for who you are. I accept what you have done for the people you love and I will help you if the need arises that you must defend again. For you, I will give everything to stay by your side. I love you from the bottom of my heart and from the every essence of my soul. I belong with you and I will stay with you."

I took a deep breath. "Until the day Allah takes me from you, I will remain by you. Until the day we are forced to part I will love and cherish everything that is you. From the bottom of my heart and the very essance of my soul, I love *you*. You are the one who has captured my heart from day one. I will stand by you and help you in any way I can. If it means I give my life in the process then I'd gladly hand it over to Allah." I smiled and kissed his ring again. "I love you. For now and forever. You are my light and you are my hope in a world that was once dark but is now shades of gray. We are slowly making it towards a more colorful place but I've already found my bright spot. You. You are the light in the darkness and I will follow you any day to any place." I let out a breath. "I've entrusted my life to you and I know you will cherish and protect it."

"I love you so much." I finished by squeezing his hands. "I love you."

"Mr. Barton?"

(Trowa's POV)

The entire time Quatre spoke my heart was beating hard.

"Mr. Barton?"

I took a deep breath. "You are my light. You are my angel." I murmured. "I love you till the day we must part. I will willing follow you anywhere at any time. All you need do is hold out your hand. I've handed myself over to you long ago. I've known for awhile now that you've handed your very being to me a long time ago. I've protected and cherished you this far, and I shall continue to do so."

I grinned. "You are my angel sent from the heavens themselevs to save me. You've done so many times before and I know you will save me many times to come. I fought beside you for two years and have lived beside you for four. I've seen every side of you. From angry to loving to hateful to caring and so many more. I've come to accept them. That means I've accepted your past and your future. I know what you've done and I support you for it. I've been witness to every side you have."

"You are my angel. One your wings I fly. Should you fall I will be there catch you. I will remain by you and help you until you can stand. I am yours until you tell me to leave. I offer everything to you in return for your love. You mean the world to me. I would gladly give everything if it meant keeping you safe. I love you. You showed me that not every human being was greedy and selfish. You gave to me two of the greatest gifts life could offer. You showed me that my life meant more and could mean more if I stayed by your side. With you I am warm and safe. I will remain by you and will continue to love you for all eternity if I may. I've never seen someone more pure then you. Thrown into a world of bloodshed and war, you stood firm when it was called for. You stood firm and fought for what you beleived in, despite what your father thought, despite what the colonies said. You beleived in the greater good of your own life. You believed in me when I didn't. You trusted me. And I thank you for that. You've given me everything I could ever ask for."

I kissed his ring. "My love for you has made it this far. It was weakened once but was quickly re-enstated and firmed. My love for you will never break. Over the past week, we've been through hell and back. But the one thing that stayed constant, our love. It's stayed firm and has grown stronger as the trails of our lives have changed. It's adapted and I couldn't be happier." I brushed my lips across his ring. "Like my Gundam, under the heaviest fire, my love will never break. Heavyarms guarded me once and I shall guard you now. I will willingly lay down my life if it meant yours is spared."

I saw tears in Quatre's eyes by the time I finished. I didn't wait for the preacher, preist or whatever to tell me I could kiss him. I pressed my lips to his firmly. His hands threaded in my hair as he pressed closer. I wrapped my arms around him, dragging him closer.

I faintly heard the cat calls and shouts but I was more focused on my angel. I pressed and pressed until the only thing holding him up was me. His feet tangled with mine and he let himself be held against me. He deepened he kiss by running his tongue along my lip. I gladly let him in and he groaned. With one final stroke I pulled back grinning at my breathless and dazed blonde. "I love you." I murmured before pressing my lips to his again.

He pulled back. "I love you so much."

I let him stand on his own two feet but kept my hand in his as I pulled him down the aisle and to the main hall where the rest of the reception was to be held.

Duo put on the music while some of the Magunac held put out food and drinks. The people that had remained came and went, giving us their happiest wishes and whatnot. I was focused on my husband and my two friends.

Quatre and I were dancing around the ball area when he kissed my cheeck and twirled away to Duo laughing. I shook my head when he took his hand and pulled him over to the drinks. I looked around and found Heero, talking with Irea and Cathy. With a raised an eyebrow I watched as he walked over to Relena. This *can't* end well.

(Quatre's POV)

I pulled Duo over to the drinks quickly. "Come on Duo. It's my weding drink something!" I giggled.

He laughed. "Alright! But I get a dance with you after this!"

"I can do that, though you might need to ask Trowa if you can touch me." I snickered as he choked on his glass of red wine.

"Holy- Quatre!" He cried, face turning red.

"What?" I asked inocently.

He snorted and shook his head, turning his attention back to the party. I saw his eyes darken and I turned to look at the dance floor. Heero was twirling around with Relena. Just like planned. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, she giggled and blushed accordingly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Duo glare at her and down his second glass.

As Heero and Relena continued their dance Duo grew angryer and his face crumbled into one of pain when Heero brushed a kiss across Relena's cheek.

"Du-" I cut myself off as he tossed the glass down on the table and turned sharply. I saw Heero move first.

I held my breath as he caught Duo's arm and forcably turned him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw the angry way Duo was waving his hands around and pushing Heero back. Heero stood firmly and moved forward everytime he was pushed back. I saw one hand disappear in his pocket and smiled secretly.

"Quatre-"

"Shh." I shushed Trowa. "Watch." By then I realised everyone was watching the exchange.

"Well go on!" Duo shouted at Heero and I turned my full attention bak to the two of them. "No Heero. Stay away from me." He growled as Heero moved closer.

"Duo would you listen to me?" Heero demanded, trying to get Duo to stop shoving him away.

"NO! Fuck you Heero! Get away from me now!" Duo shouted, shoving Heero hard. "You back to your pretty little princess! Obviously you fucking love each other so much!"

My mouth dropped open. "Oh no."

"I told you." Trowa hissed in my ear.

"Shhh."

"Duo. I don't know what your talking about." Heero hissed. He glared at Duo and grabbed his hands firmly. "Stop it!" He growled. "You idiot." He pressed his lips firmly to Duo's. Duo tugged at his hands, Heero released one and wrapped his arm around Duo's waist. He pulled Duo closer, ignoring the way Duo pushed against him. "Listen to me." He hissed. With his free hand, he took Duo's left hand and clasped it tightly before kissing Duo again.

"No." Duo muttered before his lips were claimed again.

"Yes." Heero growled. His hand released Duo's other, where it curled in Heero shirt, and he ran it along Duo's cheek. A small smile worked it way to his lips. "There's something very important I want to ask you Duo."

Duo flinched slightly, turning away from Heero's hand.

I held my breath when Heero gently turned him back to look him the eyes. "This is it." I muttered, hand clasping Trowa's.

"Marry me?" Heero asked against Duo lips. I let out a squeel. Come on Duo!

Duo's mouth fell open and he pushed Heero back. "What?" His eyes flickered to Relena. I looked over to see her grinning.

"Answer him Duo!" She shouted.

Duo turned back to Heero confused. "I don't understand. Heero?"

Heero chuckled. "Will you marry me? I want a yes or no, Duo. And I want it now."

Duo blinked and blinked, mouth opening and closing. Finally he turned to me. "You knew!" He shouted. "You fucking knew!"

I laughed. "Yes. Actually almost everyone here was in on it Duo." His eye twitched.

Heero glared at me and turned Duo back to look at him. "Answer me." He ordered.

Duo's eyes softened. "You are such an idiot." He grumbled before kissing him.

Heero pushed Duo back. "Duo-"

"Stupid. You already *know* my answer."

I cheered and attacked Duo in a hug. "Oh Duo!"

"Get off! Get off!" He shouted, blushing as he realised the entire party was staring at them. "Heero, you couldn't have thought of a better way to ask me?"

Heero chuckled. "I needed a little bit of help, to get the reaction I wanted. You still haven't given me an answer."

I laughed. "Tell him yes!" I felt Trowa come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, dragging me away from our braided friend.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yes! YES!" Heero grinned and pulled Duo to him in a very *ahem* heated kiss. I was blushing by the time Duo mamanged to free himself. "Wow."

"Oh that was hot." I muttered.

I heard half the room burst into laughter faintly. I wasn't to sure on that one though, Trowa was laughing in my ear. "Oh we can do better little one."

"Wha-" I started only to have my lips captured seconds later. I hadn't even realised that I had been turned until Trowa cupped my ass and lifted me off the floor. My legs wrapped around his waist automatically.

I heard Hilde laugh and Irea burst into a round of applause, but everything after that fell off the face of the earth as I floated away.

Trowa slowly, slowly pulled back from me. "Oh." Was all I could manage.

"Holly shit." Duo shouted.

My brain wasn't working. "Trowa." I growled before slamming my lips against his. A days worth of pent up sexual frustrastion was poured through that kiss.

"Well looks like we've lost the two main people of this party!"

I flipped Sally off as Trowa carried me from the hall and to our room. Laughter and a round of cheers followed us out.

"I'd say that went well." I muttered.

"Heero will have a lot of explaining to do when they get back to their room." Trowa murmured against my neck. I groaned and let my head fall back against the wood of our door.

"Bed." I groaned.

"To much clothing." Trowa grunted as he dropped to the bed above me. I hummed as he started taring off my clothes.

Arching as his hands traced over my sides and down my things, hooking behind my knees. He pulled me down until my thighs framed his hips perfectly.

"So close." I muttered in his ear as his lips trailed down my jaw to my neck. He bit and sucked gently, rocking down into me.

"Trowa~" I groaned, raking my nails down his back. "A full day with you barely touching me." I gasped as his trailing lips went farther down. "Is hardly fair."

Trowa chuckled before pulling back to loom over me again. I stared into questioning lust filled Emerald green eyes and knew I'd won. "You already have me." I muttered before pulling him down to kiss me.

"Quatre." Trowa gasped as I pushed down on him, drawing him into me.

"You owe me." I hissed in slight pain and discomfort. "A full damn day." I groaned, burying my face into his neck. I was panting hard by the time Trowa was shethed completely.

"Pushy, pushy." Trowa groaned. I rocked down on him and he gasped.

"But you love me."

"That I do."

My head fell back as he started a slow pace, pain and discomfort deminshing almost instantly, only to be replaced by pleasure. I laced one of my hands through Trowa's and squeezed. He returned it and braced himself on the other hand.

My legs wrapped around his waist tightly, drawing him in farther. We both groaned loudly and Trowa pressed his face in my shoulder, panting.

"Faster." I groaned. "Deeper Trowa." He made no verbal response, he simply speed up his pace, slamming into me farther, harder. It drove him deeper and so much closer to that one spot. "Tro~"

I felt him shift and gasped as stars danced before my eyes. I cried out loudly as he kept up on that one specific spot. I arched off the bed and into Trowa as he kept hitting my sweet spot time after time. "Fuck." I hissed.

Trowa panted in my ear. "Damn."

I cried out as my orgasam raked through my body, gripping Trowa's hand tightly. Trowa came second after I did. He all but collapsed ontop of me. I wasn't willing to let him go yet. My legs tightened and my free hand ran down his back softly.

I took us a few moments to get our breathing back under control. "I love you."

I grinned. "I love you." A kiss was brushed across my cheek before Trowa unwrapped my legs and pulled out of me. I groaned at the sudden empty feeling.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you away."

I chuckled and let myself be pulled into Trowa's chest, left hands still tangled. My hand ran over his ring and I couldn't hep but smile. Through everything, our love had survived some how. I couldn't help but think of all the things yet to come. Even if something bad were to happen I know that our love will surive.

"Sleep little one." My eyes drifted closed upon the light command. Sleep was welcomed greatly. The last thing I felt was Trowa's arm tighten around me and draw me closer. I felt a grin work it's way to my lips before drifting off.

**~End Epilogue~**

**

* * *

**

Alright so here's the Epilogue as requested! LOL I hope you enjoyed the story thus far! I miiight do another small potrion if you all wih to kow what happens with Duo and Heero..and with our married couple! lol well let me know!

;) Enjoy!

~VED


End file.
